Partial Insanity
by Niu
Summary: Eles o queriam. Absorver o menino era parte fundamental para que Evenfall por fim estivesse de volta: ele possuía ‘luz’ interior, que alimentaria as necessidades da casa. Poderia Heero Yui sobreviver ao que lhe era reservado em seu novo lar? [PARA BLANXE]
1. Prólogo

**Partial Insanity – Prólogo. **

**

* * *

**

_Obs: Essa fic foi __**inspirada**__ na obra de Stephen King, __O Iluminado_

_

* * *

_

_As grades pareciam velar a sombra da mansão. As árvores a sua volta balançavam suavemente ao sabor do vento, enquanto um grito ecoava pela propriedade. Os passos, apressados, eram abafados pelos sons de choro, __ao mesmo tempo em que__ o gotejar de sangue fazia-se presente no belo carpete de cor creme que revestia o aposento. _

_- Pai, por favor, não! – A voz infantil, gravemente alterada pela rouquidão dos tantos gritos dados, pareceu não surtir efeito. O homem investia furiosamente contra o corpo inerte no chão, enquanto sangue continuava __manchando__ o carpete e as paredes, de uma brancura até então imaculada. Parecia um sonho... um terrível pesadelo. _

_A menina correu, seu braço ferido pendendo sem vida ao lado do corpo, como se nem sequer fosse parte __dest__e. Os cabelos claros grudavam em sua face enquanto ela tentava, inutilmente, afastá-los com o braço bom. Ouvia os passos pesados atrás de si, ainda distantes o suficiente para que tivesse alguma vantagem sobre __ele__. Aquele não era seu pai, não tinha como ser... Seu pai jamais a machucaria, tampouco __machucaria__ sua mãe, que agora jazia morta no chão da sala._

_O choque se apoderara de seu corp__o ao observar a face de sua mãe completamente desfigurada pelas marretadas, um dos olhos pendendo para fora da órbita, enquanto a grande fenda aberta no topo do crânio mostrava a massa ensangüentada e disforme que se esvaía a medida que os golpes atingiam-lhe o resto do rosto. E rever aquela imagem em sua cabeça fez com que um grito estrangulado__ lhe __deixasse os lábios. _

_Seus passos aumentaram de intensidade, virando uma corrida moderadamente rápida, enquanto seus olhos buscavam qualquer lugar que pudesse ser feito de esconderijo. Deus, Deus, Deus! Por Deus! Sua respiração perdera o ritmo há muito, enquanto seu corpo inteiro tremia diante do pânico que a dominava; estava completamente sozinha. _

_Abriu o armário da cozinha, apoderando-se de um faca, e agachou-se para adentrá-lo. Era pequeno, mas o suficiente para que coubesse nele sem muitos esforços. A faca em sua mão estava apontada para a porta do móvel, enquanto seus ouvidos tentavam apurar o som de passos. _

_- Onde está minha menininha? Dorothy... onde você está? – Ele estava cada vez mais próximo, ela podia sentir, e aquilo fazia com que a faca tremesse ainda mais, aprisionada em sua pequena mão. – Dorothy, querida... venha para o papai! _

_Não era a voz dele. Era praticamente idêntica, mas não era a voz de seu pai. Os passos do homem ressoaram, ainda mais altos, pelo chão da cozinha, até por fim pararem. Próximos demais. E foi então que Dorothy percebeu que sangrava. _

_- Ora ora... vejo que encontrei minha filhinha desobediente! DOROTHY! – O grito foi acompanhado de um puxão violento na porta do armário, mostrando assim o esconderijo da menina. – Mas vejam só se não é a minha menininha! Está com medo, Dorothy? Não precisa ter medo... o papai só vai te dar um corretivo para que VOCÊ APRENDA A ME OBEDECER! _

_- Você não é meu pai! – Saindo da inércia, Dorothy golpeou-lhe o rosto com a faca, aproveitando-se da momentânea confusão do pai para esgueirar-se para fora do armário e correr com toda __a__ força que ainda lhe restava até a porta dos fundos. Estava trancada. Não adiantava forçar, bater __ou empurrar__... estava simplesmente trancada. _

_- MALDITA! – O grito do homem voltou a ecoar pela cozinha, enquanto Dorothy voltava a correr, tentando enfim chegar à porta da frente. Os passos voltaram a seguí-la, enquanto cruzava a sala, completamente manchada de sangue. Pôde vislumbrar o corpo da mãe, completamente esfacelado sobre o carpete, mas não teve tempo suficiente para chorar por ela; tinha que salvar a própria vida primeiro. _

_Um estranho alívio percorreu seu corpo quando tocou a maçaneta da porta, ouvindo a voz que murmurava coisas sem sentido algum, e os passos de seu pai se aproximarem cada vez mais. Girou. Nada. Girou outra vez. Nada ainda... novamente trancada. Um grito de pura frustração esvaiu-se de seus lábios, enquanto sua mão boa esmurrava a porta numa tentativa vã de fazê-la __se__ abrir. _

_Seus olhos percorreram o aposento, em desespero, enquanto a sombra do pai fazia-se visível no chão. _

_Ele estava vindo._

_E ele iria matá-la._

_Num último lampejo de lucidez, Dorothy notou a janela da sala entreaberta, correndo até ela como se fosse sua última esperança. E realmente era. Subiu, num impulso com os dois braços – Dorothy ainda não sabia como conseguira usar seu braço machucado para subir no parapeito da janela –, tentando abrir ainda mais a janela para que pudesse passar. E ele estava cada vez mais perto, chamando por ela, rindo, fazendo visível todas as marcas de sangue que maculavam sua blusa branca. _

_Aquele homem decididamente não era seu pai. _

_- Você realmente acha que pode sair, minha princesinha? _

_- Cale essa boca! _

_- Você deve respeitar o seu pai! – E ele então correu, praticamente findando a distância que existia até ela, ao mesmo tempo em que a janela se abriu e Dorothy, surpresa, caiu na grama do jardim. Estava livre. Correu como louca até a entrada da propriedade, forçando as __grades__ e não se surpreendendo por estarem fechadas. _

_Olhou para trás. Ele sorria, caminhando até ela vagarosamente apesar da distância que se formara, enquanto a menina sacudia as malditas grades, em frustração. Mas não ia desistir... não ia entregar sua vida àquela coisa que havia tomado o corpo de seu pai. Firmou um dos pés e impulsionou o peso de seu corpo, usando o braço __bom__ para escalar a grade e novamente tendo ajuda do machucado para subir. A rapidez com que o fazia era até assustadora, dada ao seu estado, fazendo o homem atras de si gritar e correr até o portão. Dorothy já estava no topo, quando ele começou a sacudir as __grades__, quase tirando-lhe o equilíbrio._

_- Você não vai fugir, garotinha! _

_- Vá para o inferno! _

_- Depois de mandar você para ele, sua teimosa!_

_Dorothy conseguiu, em meio aos sacolejos, virar-se para o outro lado da grade com muita dificuldade, enquanto seu pai parou de balançar o portão e começou a rir, colocando as mãos para fora da grade. – Eu a pego, se passar por aqui. _

_- Eu não vou passar. _

_E, com um pulo ela se viu livre, sentindo os joelhos e os tornozelos cederem num estalo assustador ao atingirem o chão. Dorothy gritou de dor, lutando contra o desmaio e rastejando até a rua. _

_O homem, frustrado, voltava a balançar o portão e a gritar, enquanto lágrimas de puro terror deixavam os olhos da menina. Tinha que lutar, não podia desfalecer, senão estava perdida. Sequer podia andar, mas a rua não estava muito longe. Rastejar foi o que a manteve salva, até que um dos vizinhos, assustado com o barulho na casa ao lado, achou-a na calçada à beira da inconsciência, depois de ter ligado para a polícia e ter resolvido sair para averiguar o que acontecia._

_E nos braços dele Dorothy__ pôde __finalmente fechar os olhos e se deixar levar pela escuridão que ameaçava tragá-la. Tinha apenas oito anos. _

-

- E o que aconteceu com o pai dela, Solo?

- Foi preso, mas depois foi transferido para um hospital psiquiátrico. O cara estava realmente louco...

- Ele ainda está lá?

- Acho que sim, Quatre. Mas vocês dois vão dormir agora! Chega de histórias por hoje. – O mais velho sorriu, vendo os dois meninos arregalarem os olhos e segurarem suas mãos, quase que simultaneamente.

- Eu não vou conseguir dormir! – Duo disse, num tom de voz exageradamente alto. – Ainda mais sabendo que Evenfall fica no fim da rua...

- E nem eu! Solo, fique aqui com a gente...

- Se acalmem, meninos... eu vou ficar. Mas vocês precisam se lembrar de que Evenfall é apenas uma casa... não precisam ter medo dela.

- Uma casa cheia de assombração, isso sim! – Duo voltou a apertar a mão do irmão mais velho, olhando-o com pesar e medo. – Por favor, Solo... temos visita em casa... você vai assustar meu amigo e depois ir embora?

- Vou pensar no caso de vocês. Enquanto isso, arrumem uma cama para mim porque vou trazer chocolate quente para os dois anõezinhos.

- É por isso que você é o melhor irmão que eu tenho!

- Deve ser porque eu sou o único, né Duo! – Solo riu, saindo do quarto e deixando os dois meninos apavorados arrumando uma cama entre dois colchões que estavam no chão, como se fosse para terem o mesmo nível de proteção.

Ouviu o irmão mais novo cochichar com o amiguinho sobre a história e suspirou; passaram-se mais de doze anos desde o incidente com Dorothy Catalonia e Solo tinha certeza absoluta de que nunca iria esquecer o grito apavorado da menina após acordar.

Bernard Watson, o homem que a havia amparado enquanto rastejava pela calçada, pedira a ajuda de seu pai, que era médico, pelo celular para socorrer a menina enquanto a ambulância não chegava. Ainda podia lembrar-se perfeitamente do susto de sua mãe ao receber o telefonema de Bernard, avisando seu pai aos berros sobre a emergência e vestindo ele, o pequeno Solo, com um casaco fino para em seguida levá-lo até a casa dos Watson com visível pressa.

Seu pai não demorara muito a chegar, levando sua maleta e tirando de dentro dela um frasco. Pediu um lenço à Bernard, molhando-o com o conteúdo do frasco e levanto ao nariz de Dorothy. E o grito que se ouviu quando a menina despertou chocou a todos dentro do aposento; era como se ela ainda estivesse em desespero.

A ambulância chegou pouco tempo depois, e só então, quando tiraram os lençóis das pernas de Dorothy, foi que Solo pôde vislumbrar a fratura exposta em um de seus tornozelos. O osso quebrado rasgara-lhe a pele, fazendo-se visível de uma forma horripilante e Solo se perguntou o nível de dor que aquela menina não havia sentido. Teve pena dela.

Suspirou novamente, voltando para a realidade e preparando o chocolate quente dos meninos. Depois que Dorothy saíra da casa, ninguém mais a havia habitado, mas o lugar continuava belamente conservado. Talvez pelo antigo mordomo dos Catalonia, que continuava a cuidar do lugar com um estranho zelo.

A placa de 'aluga-se' continuava presa ao portão, como se não houvesse sido sequer tocada pelo tempo e Solo esperava que continuasse assim. Ainda temia pelo que poderia acontecer a quem alugasse Evenfall, apesar de tentar se convencer de que estava exagerando.

Chegou ao quarto, vendo os dois meninos olhando para a porta ainda assustados, enquanto praticamente suspiraram aliviados por ver que era ele quem entrava no aposento. Observou a cama, feita supostamente para ele e arrumada com visível cuidado, e afagou-lhes os cabelos após entregar a cada um deles uma xícara com o chocolate.

Conversou com Quatre e Duo até que se acalmassem e dormissem, deixando que sua mente voltasse a vagar pelo dia em que vira o estado de Dorothy. Queria saber o que em Evenfall havia feito o tão centrado senhor Catalonia virar um louco varrido, a ponto de matar a própria esposa a marretadas e perseguir a filha.

Tinha plena certeza que Evenfall não era uma casa normal e estava realmente disposto a descobrir os mistérios que ela guardava.

* * *

Notas da Beta: Oh mais uma fic de presente para a Blanxe da Niu 333

Nossa... eu ainda to impressionada com tudo que acabei de ler..

Só tem duas palavras pra descrever essa fic: assustadoramente instigante.

Bem, esse prólogo me deixou realmente curiosa sobre esse mistério todo em Evenfall: que venha a casa mal assombrada \o/


	2. I

**Partial Insanity - I**

Fic dedicada à suuuuuper legal da **Blanxe**, que mesmo implicando à vera comigo, me ajudou nesse cap. E eu não sou chata, ok A-A

_Beta: Ophiuchus no Shaina  
_

**_Obs: Essa fic é inspirada na obra de Stephen King, O Iluminado. Qualquer semelhança não é mera coincidência._**

* * *

**'_Weak, oh yes so weak  
_**_**the angels have lost their grace'**_

* * *

Um sorriso delineava-se em seus lábios. Um sorriso doce desprovido de qualquer malícia ou ressentimento... apenas um sorriso. Não havia como contestar, estava tudo indo bem e ela sabia perfeitamente disso. Não ousaria questionar. As palavras ditas pelo corretor não eram sequer ouvidas e ela não se preocupava com isso; estava muito mais envolvida com os próprios pensamentos. Observava o filho, que parecia estar tão interessado quanto ela no que o corretor dizia, enquanto mostrava a suíte do casal. A casa mais parecia um palacete. '_Grande demais para apenas nós três_', pensou, mas não era algo que realmente a incomodasse. Talvez fosse melhor assim.

- A casa tem muita história, senhor e senhora Yui.

- Imagino que sim. – Seu marido respondeu, seco, do modo que lhe era bem característico. – Acho que estamos satisfeitos, certo querida?

- Creio que sim. Heero? – Perguntou ao filho, que pareceu despertar de seus pensamentos assim que a palavra foi-lhe dirigida.

- Hn.

- Isso é um sim, rapazinho? – O corretor perguntou ao menino, com um sorriso no rosto. Diabo de família calada! Ainda perguntava-se como conseguiam se comunicar falando tão pouco, mas as dúvidas deixaram seu pensamento assim que viu o garoto sorrir. E era um sorriso lindo.

- Se papai está, por que eu não estaria, senhor? – Heero disse, suavemente.

- Certo! É um bom garoto... Quantos anos tem? – O corretor lhe sorriu de forma cordial.

- Dez, senhor.

- Oh! Um homenzinho! – Heero sorriu novamente, apesar de não sentir vontade.

Sua mãe ficaria feliz se o fizesse, já que dizia sempre que seu sorriso era belo e o que era belo era para ser mostrado. Talvez ela estivesse certa, apesar de não confiar muito nisso. Não acreditava que sorrir o deixava belo e nem que as pessoas deveriam ver isso. Na verdade, achava-se até meio... feio, mas não gostava de pensar sobre isso.

- Sim... Heero é um rapazinho crescido, não é meu bem? – Sua mãe acariciou-lhe os cabelos, fazendo-o suspirar resignado e assentir.

Às vezes não entendia essa conversa estúpida dos adultos, mas também não fazia a menor questão. O que importava era que sua mãe estava feliz e seu pai também, apesar de suas faces estarem sérias. Podia sentir que realmente estavam. Era uma grande mudança para eles e para Heero também, apesar de ainda não ter julgado se era algo bom ou ruim. O que realmente importava era que seus pais estavam felizes.

A casa em si era bela. Belíssima, aliás, e Heero achou aquela beleza, de certa forma, opressora. Observava o jardim, com um labirinto feito de arbustos, sendo sua entrada guardada por dois leões feitos da mesma planta, só que de tonalidade ligeiramente mais clara. Heero os achou de mau gosto. Não sabia definir exatamente o porque, mas não havia simpatizado com aqueles leões e o labirinto. Não havia simpatizado com a casa em si, mas era apenas uma sensação boba; se seus pais estavam satisfeitos, então era porque a casa era boa. Na verdade, não tinha nada o que questionar; era uma casa bonita, bem localizada, enorme e na qual todo menino de dez anos adoraria morar.

Suspirou.

Sua mãe pensava em como os olhos de seu pai brilhavam de pura satisfação e gostou disso. Era reconfortante a sensação de amor que ela tinha em relação ao marido... Heero gostava quando sua mãe pensava em seu pai assim; era bonito. Ela também estava concentrada na decoração da casa, em como posicionaria os móveis, enquanto o corretor, que simplesmente não havia parado de falar, continuava a relatar as vantagens de morar naquela casa. Descobriu que o detestava.

- Esse pode ser o quarto do menino Heero. – O maldito continuava a tagarelar, abrindo a porta do tal quarto com uma lentidão visivelmente proposital, o que estava deixando Heero irritado. – Olhe bem! Tem espaço o suficiente para ele brincar. É uma das suítes mais equipada que temos... Gosta, Heero?

Um estranho frio fez com que o menino se encolhesse. O quarto era todo num azul gélido, de uma palidez estranha, como se estivesse morto. Era um cômodo realmente grande, como todos os outros, mas que dava uma atípica sensação de vazio e não pelo fato de estar literalmente puro. Na verdade, Heero não soube definir exatamente o porque de se sentir assim e nem quis; preferia não pensar no assunto por enquanto. Seu pai julgava o quarto ideal para ele, tanto o tamanho quanto o tom de azul-morto -_'Digno de um homem_'- enquanto Heero se perguntava como ia conseguir dormir naquele lugar.

- Não gostei. – Disse, sério. – Prefiro algo menor. Ia me sentir sozinho num quarto tão grande...

- Não diga besteiras, querido. O quarto é perfeito. – Sua mãe disse, com a voz suave, enquanto voltava a afagar-lhe os cabelos. – Você vai se acostumar com o tempo.

- Não acho que eu vá. – Retrucou, seco.

- Isso pode ser resolvido mais tarde. Vamos deixar com que o senhor Backer termine de nos mostrar o resto da casa.

O homem assentiu, fechando a porta do quarto e voltando a tagarelar. Hiroshi olhou para a mulher, com as sobrancelhas franzidas, enquanto ela devolvia-lhe o olhar, confusa. Heero jamais protestara em relação a nada. Estava sempre de acordo, a fim de nunca contrariar os pais. Notara como o filho se retesara ao observar o quarto, mas achara que havia sido apenas admiração pelo tamanho do aposento. Agora tinha certeza que estava enganado. Ignorava completamente o corretor, enquanto Berkana acariciava a nuca do filho, parecendo fazer o mesmo.

Não sabia o que se passava pela cabeça de Heero, mas sabia que ele não era um menino normal. Parecia prever pequenas coisas e tinha o aprendizado exageradamente rápido. Às vezes, Hiroshi tinha a impressão de que o filho podia ler seus pensamentos, mas afastava essa sensação, pois não gostava de pensar que Heero podia entrar em sua mente e desvendar o que desejasse. Não, era exagerar demais. Contudo, de fato, Heero não era e nunca fora um menino normal. Ele era, de certa forma, muito especial e Hiroshi o amava ainda mais por isso.

-

- Duo, você soube?

O sorriso misterioso do outro fez com que Duo ficasse curioso, aproximando-se do irmão com os olhos arregalados. O sorriso misterioso do outro fez com que Duo ficasse curioso, aproximando-se do irm

- Do quê? – Indagou, erguendo uma das sobrancelhas.

- Do diplomata japonês que se mudou com a família para o fim da rua.

- Fim da rua? - O menino franziu o cenho. - Mas todas as casas estão alugadas... exceto...

- Sim. Eles alugaram Evenfall. – Disse o irmão, com certo pesar.

- Você só pode estar brincando! O Solar dos Mortos?

- Pois é. Pelo visto, eles não ligam muito para boatos, ou nem sabem deles. - O rapaz disse, suspirando pesadamente.

- Um japonês você disse, Solo?

- É, Duo. Um japonês, casado com uma norueguesa e um filho.

- Filho de japonês e norueguês? Eu não quero nem imaginar como ele é! Quantos anos a criatura tem? – Solo riu, puxando de leve a trança do irmão enquanto via-o reclamar e querer acertar-lhe um tapa simulado.

- Não sei ao certo... parece ter uns nove ou dez anos. Da sua idade, mais ou menos.

- E como você sabe dessas coisas todas, Solo fofoqueiro? - Duo perguntou, cruzando os braços e olhando interrogativamente para o irmão, um sorriso matreiro despontando-se em seus lábios.

- Conversei com o mordomo que contrataram, como quem não quer nada...

- Fofoqueiro! Fofoqueeeiro!

- Não sou fofoqueiro! - Os gritos do menino, zombando de si, fizeram Solo rir e correr atrás dele, no intuito de persegui-lo. Porém Duo não lhe dera uma chance, escondendo-se dentro do quarto enquanto tentava controlar a respiração que se misturava às gargalhadas. - Eu vou pegar você, moleque!

- Vai achando!

Duo pegou o telefone sem fio que se encontrava em seu quarto, discando para Quatre com uma ânsia puramente infantil. Tinha que contar para o amigo sobre o diplomata! E o filho deles ainda tinha sua idade... Na verdade, tinha pena do menino. Depois do que Solo lhe contara sobre Dorothy, Duo tinha até medo de passar em frente àquela casa. E, se o menino fosse estudar em uma escola mais próxima, ele estaria em sua classe com toda certeza. Talvez isso fosse bom; poderia conhecê-lo melhor e adverti-lo sobre Evenfall.

- Alô? - Ouviu a voz do amigo atender ao telefone e foi tirado subitamente de seus pensamentos.

- Q! É o Duo.

- Eu sei. - Quatre riu. - Tudo bem?

- Tudo. Você não sabe o que aconteceu! - Duo disse, excitado com a novidade.

- O quê? - O amigo indagou, ficando subitamente curioso pelo tom de Duo.

- O Solar dos Mortos foi alugado!

- Eihn?! - Quatre exaltou-se tanto por admiração quanto por pavor. Não era possível que aquela casa pudesse ter sido alugada!

- Pois é! Solo me contou que um diplomata japonês, que tem um filho da nossa idade com uma norueguesa, eu não quero nem imaginar como deve ser o menino, já que eu nunca vi noruegueses antes, mas enfim. - Duo parou, tentando recuperar o fôlego. - Solo disse que esse diplomata alugou Evenfall.

- Ai, ele vai ser engolido! O pai dele vai pirar que nem o da Dorothy e vai matar ele, Duo! - O menino se desesperou. - Eu tô indo para a sua casa agora! A gente tem que fazer alguma coisa.

Duo riu, nervosamente. Quatre às vezes era bem exagerado, mas nesse caso estava de acordo. Depois da história de Dorothy, Duo acreditava que a casa deveria ser demolida para que ninguém mais morresse por lá. Desligou o telefone e pôs-se a esperar pelo amigo para traçarem um plano de resgate ao menino, para salvarem-no das garras do Solar dos Mortos. Não o conhecia ainda, mas tinha medo. Pensar que um menino da sua idade poderia ser morto por um fantasma louco que tomaria o corpo do pai, fazia com que seu estômago desse voltas. Pensava em Dorothy, pulando a grade do imenso portão de Evenfall e um estranho arrepio o tomava; era alto demais! Pobre Dorothy... Resolveu então pegar um papel e começar a desenvolver um plano enquanto esperava pelo amigo.

O menino sequer percebeu que seu irmão escutara sua conversa com Quatre através da porta. E Solo franziu o cenho. Mesmo sabendo que era infantil, estava preocupado também com a família em Evenfall. As imagens de Dorothy nunca lhe deixaram a cabeça, mas ainda se recusava a acreditar em algo sobrenatural vindo daquele lugar. Era um temor estúpido, sem fundamentos e achou melhor parar de pensar naquilo, pelo menos por enquanto.

Em poucos minutos, Quatre tocava a campainha de sua casa e Solo viu Duo disparar para a porta de entrada, abrindo-a e deixando um loiro de olhos extremamente arregalados entrar. Sabia que ambos os meninos haviam ficado impressionados e assustados com a história que lhes contara e isso era, de certa forma, engraçado. Seu irmão puxou-lhe a mão, arrastando-o até seu quarto enquanto Quatre os seguia. Riu, achando aquela situação divertida, enquanto deixava-se guiar.

- Solo, liga pra Relena. Nós vamos precisar de toda a ajuda necessária! - Duo começou, estendendo-lhe o telefone e espalhando alguns papéis pela cama. - Este será nosso plano de ação!

Solo ergueu a sobrancelha, segurando o telefone e olhando para o irmão interrogativamente. 

- Ação de quê, Duo? - Indagou, vendo Quatre também extremamente confuso.

- Resgatarmos o menino, oras! E se o fantasma resolver entrar no corpo do pai dele e matá-lo? A gente não pode deixar! Seremos os caça-fantasmas, vamos resgatar o menino e cairmos fora daquela casa o mais rápido possível! É o que podemos fazer...

O mais velho gargalhou alto, sentindo o ar faltar-lhe e interrompendo a fala do irmão. Crianças eram realmente impressionantes! E extremamente inocentes.

- Duo, se seremos caça-fantasmas, nós teríamos que matar os fantasmas, não acha? - Quatre perguntou, erguendo uma sobrancelha.

- Ai, tinha que ser loiro! Fantasma já morreu! Tá morto! - O menino respondeu, rolando os olhos e cruzando os braços, fazendo seu irmão rir ainda mais.

- Ah... certo. Então tínhamos que capturá-los! - O loirinho continuou, com o cenho franzido como se estivesse pensando.

- Ah, claro! Você tem coragem pra capturar esses fantasmas pirados, loiro? Eu num tenho! - Duo disse, debochadamente, enquanto chutava o irmão para que parasse de rir. - Liga logo pra ela!

- Duo, pelo amor de deus! Que imaginação você tem! - Solo disse, ainda rindo e puxando o irmão para um abraço. - Fantasmas não existem, pequeno.

Duo soltou-se dos braços do mais velho, emburrado, enquanto o olhava seriamente.

- Claro que existem! Você disse que o pai da Dorothy tentou matá-la! - O menino argumentou, ainda sério.

- E daí? Onde tem fantasma aí? - Solo ergueu uma sobrancelha, indagando-o.

- Até parece que o cara ia tentar matar a filha do nada né! Ai, vocês loiros são tão complicados! - Duo voltou a rolar os olhos. - Olha Solo, se você não quer ajudar, não tem problema. Eu e o Quatre damos conta do recado, não é Q?

Solo viu Quatre empalidecer, assentindo nervosamente e aquilo fez com que uma estranha sensação de preocupação tomasse-lhe o peito. Assim como o loiro, sabia que Duo quando metia algo na cabeça, ia até o fim. E teve medo.

- Duo, você não vai para Evenfall, ouviu? - Disse, firmemente, olhando o irmão nos olhos.

- Ué, por que não? Você mesmo disse que fantasmas não existem. Se não existirem, não terá perigo nenhum para nós dois, certo? - O menino sorriu para o irmão, segurando Quatre pela mão e o tirando da cama. - Vamos, Q... vamos conhecer nosso novo vizinho!

Solo engoliu em seco, sabendo que Duo estava certo. Não havia nada o que pudesse falar para impedi-lo de continuar. Tentava dizer para si mesmo que estava sendo idiota e fantasmas realmente não existiam. Só esperava que estivesse certo e nada acontecesse ao seu irmão.

-

- Pegou tudo o que precisa?

- Acho que sim. Confirma corda, spray, canivete, walkie-talkie... Duo, onde eu vou colocar o aspirador de pó? Ele não cabe na mochila.

Duo ergueu uma sobrancelha, olhando para o amigo como se ele estivesse louco.

- Quatre, para que você quer levar um _aspirador de pó_? Quer brincar de faxineiro? – Perguntou, debochadamente.

- Ai, lógico que não! Duh! É para sugar o fantasma, que nem os caça-fantasmas do filme faziam. Mas no filme, os aspiradores ficavam nas costas!

Duo não sabia se ria ou se batia em Quatre até deixá-lo inconsciente. O loiro _tinha_ que estar brincando, não era possível!

- Você tem problema?! A cor do cabelo realmente afeta, cara, não é possível! Deve ser alguma falha de comunicação na cabeça. Loiro, filme é de _mentira_, não _existe_. As maquininhas dos caça fantasmas são de _brincadeirinha_, tá ligado? – Duo gesticulava exageradamente, como se quisesse mostrar com as mãos a veracidade de suas palavras, deixando Quatre magoado.

- Mas... como eu ia saber também?! Eu não sou adivinho! Se eu sou tão burro assim, você não precisa da minha ajuda! Pode ir sozinho! – Lágrimas escorriam pelo rosto rosado do menino, enquanto ele ainda olhava o amigo nos olhos. – Depois, se precisar do meu aspirador de pó, não diz que eu não avisei! Eu tô fora!

E então o loiro virou-se de costas, carregando consigo a mochila com os equipamentos, dirigindo-se à própria casa, enquanto arrastava desajeitadamente o aspirador de pó atrás de si. Estava chateado com Duo por debochar de si de tal forma e pretendia voltar a falar com o amigo apenas quando recebesse um pedido de desculpas.

- Ih, revoltou. – Duo suspirou. Não tinha pretendido magoar o amigo, mas a lerdeza dele às vezes dava-lhe nos nervos. Era como se Quatre vivesse em outro mundo!

Decidiu que inicialmente faria apenas um reconhecimento da área e dos habitantes do Solar dos Mortos, seguindo com o plano de resgate apenas se achasse que o menino corria algum tipo de risco real. Seria precipitado se resolvesse resgatar o menino sem que nada acontecesse; poderia ser acusado de seqüestro ou algo do tipo. Era melhor não arriscar o plano ainda.

Caminhou até Evenfall vagarosamente, pensando no que diria ao Quatre para se desculpar. Sabia que o amigo era sensível e que precisaria de um bom pedido de desculpas para que voltassem ao normal logo, mas ainda não sabia o que dizer. Pensou em talvez lhe comprar alguns doces para acompanhar o pedido; Quatre simplesmente adorava doces. Seria uma boa forma de agradá-lo...

Quando deu por si, encontrava-se em frente aos imponentes portões de ferro de Evenfall e um arrepio tomou-lhe a espinha. Tentava imaginar como Dorothy havia escalado e pulado portões daquela altura e sentiu uma urgência ainda maior em conhecer o menino para poder alertá-lo sobre os perigos daquela casa medonha.

_ 'Papai?' _

Duo franziu o cenho e olhou para trás. Estranho, a rua continuava vazia... então de quem havia sido aquela voz? Era uma voz masculina, disso tinha certeza, mas não havia qualquer menino por perto e a voz parecia vir de dentro de sua cabeça. Sacudindo-a, Duo decidiu que aquilo havia sido apenas uma alucinação devido ao medo que estava sentindo de Evenfall. É... somente uma alucinação. Resolveu então tocar o interfone o mais rápido o possível, pois quanto mais cedo entrasse naquele lugar, mais cedo sairia.

- Pois não? – Ouviu uma suave voz feminina responder-lhe pelo aparelho e sorriu, sabendo que a mulher o estava observando pela câmera.

- Olá! Meu nome é Duo e eu moro aqui na rua... eu soube que um menino da minha idade se mudou para cá e queria saber se ele não gostaria de conhecer a vizinhança! – Disse, surpreendendo-se por sua voz sair tão firme e alegre, como se realmente se sentisse assim.

- Oh! Mas é claro, Duo! Vamos entre, por favor. – A voz da mulher pareceu eufórica para si, como se ela realmente estivesse contente em recebê-lo.

E Duo suspirou alto ao ver os portões se abrirem, entrando receosamente no lugar. Já havia desistido de contar quantos arrepios tomaram-lhe o corpo ao passar pelo portão e mentalmente começou a fazer uma prece por sua própria alma.

- Eu só espero que essa mulher não esteja toda felizinha porque tá a fim de me dar umas facadas e me achou uma presa fácil... – murmurou para si mesmo, tentando criar uma imagem mental da tal norueguesa, mas sem obter muito sucesso.

Buscou não olhar muito em volta com medo de encontrar algo que gerasse mais alguma alucinação e alimentasse ainda mais o seu medo, mas ao notar a distância da mansão até os portões, Duo achou que fosse vomitar. Era como se pudesse sentir o desespero de... de alguém que havia tentado chegar até o portão mas não havia conseguido. Não... não, Dorothy.

_'O que foi, pai?'_

A voz voltou a fazer-se presente em sua cabeça e Duo mordeu o lábio inferior olhando para trás de si, na certeza de que não encontraria ninguém. A sensação de desespero ao olhar na direção dos portões cresceu em seu peito e Duo achou que fosse chorar. Era um aperto suave, mas mesmo assim... mesmo assim, fazia-o sentir-se miserável.

- Eu tô pirando! – Disse para si mesmo, respirando fundo dez vezes com os olhos fechados.

Quando os abriu, percebeu-se mais calmo, como se a sensação tivesse se esvaído e aquilo fez com que se sentisse mais leve e seguro para concluir a caminhada até a casa. Quando alcançou a porta principal, uma belíssima mulher de cabelos loiros e olhos de um azul escuro, num tom que Duo jamais havia visto antes, o recebeu. Os lábios da mulher eram cor de pêssego, dando-lhe um ar angelical e o menino viu-se incapaz de desviar os olhos dela. Se todos os noruegueses fossem assim, Duo tinha certeza que não duraria nem uma hora naquele país.

- Olá, Duo. – A mulher cumprimentou, fazendo com que o menino sorrisse. – Meu nome é Berkana e eu sou a mãe do Heero. Ele já deve estar descendo, eu avisei que tínhamos visita.

Duo assentiu, sendo a única coisa que conseguia fazer. A mulher pediu para que entrasse e o guiou até uma imensa sala decorada com móveis antigos, onde o menino lutou contra a sensação de desespero que voltava a assaltá-lo. E foi então que seu olhar captou outro par de olhos azuis, menores, emoldurados por um rosto sério e infantil, que o fitavam demonstrando certa preocupação. E Duo viu-se ainda mais drenado por aquele olhar, como se pudesse se sentir seguro.

_"Acalme-se." _

Duo arregalou os olhos, assustado. Não havia sido como a outra voz, não! A outra voz parecia distante, um eco dentro de sua mente. E essa voz... essa voz era tão viva, tão _real_ que Duo pegou-se olhando para o menino à sua frente surpreso, tendo a certeza de que ele havia lhe dito algo, mas não o vira mover os lábios.

- Oi? – Perguntou, no intuito de fazê-lo repetir o que havia dito. Talvez houvesse sido novamente a sua imaginação pregando-lhe peças e o menino não dissera nada.

- Heero, cumprimente seu novo amiguinho! Duo, esse é o Heero. – Berkana apresentou-os, sorrindo para o filho. – Ele veio te levar para passear pela vizinhança.

- Hn. Oi. – Heero respondeu, cumprimentando-o no estilo oriental, não dizendo mais nada. Sabia que o garoto o havia escutado dentro de sua mente e estava confuso, mas não poderia oferecer qualquer explicação com sua mãe presente.

- Oi... – Duo repetiu, tentando sorrir ao constatar que a voz era realmente do menino à sua frente, o que o deixou ainda mais amedrontado e confuso. O que estava acontecendo, afinal? Como aquele menino havia dito algo para si sem sequer abrir a boca?

_"Eu tô ficando doido!" _Duo pensou, suspirando alto e levantando-se do sofá.

- Vamos então, Heero? Pode ficar tarde. – Disse, sorrindo e sendo guiado por Berkana até a saída.

Heero o seguia de perto, despedindo-se de sua mãe e indo com Duo em direção aos portões da mansão.

- Não, você não está. – Disse para Duo, olhando-o nos olhos assim que sua mãe desapareceu de suas vistas.

- Não estou o quê? – Duo perguntou, alarmado, olhando para Heero com os olhos arregalados.

- Ficando doido. – Respondeu Heero, erguendo uma das sobrancelhas como se fosse algo óbvio.

- Co-como assim?! O que está acontecendo? – Duo questionou, parando de súbito e fazendo com que Heero também parasse, segurando-lhe o braço.

Heero suspirou. Sentia uma energia estranha vinda desse tal Duo, como se pudesse confiar nele, mas não conseguia adentrar-lhe a mente. Não conseguia ler os seus pensamentos ou intenções, o que era realmente estranho, afinal Duo havia sido a única pessoa que tinha a mente lacrada para si. E o mais estranho de tudo era o fato de poder se comunicar com o menino sem precisar proferir palavras, apenas pelo pensamento, sendo capaz também de captar-lhe as respostas. Isso era tão raro... acontecera consigo apenas uma vez há alguns anos, quando descobrira sobre seu dom com sua avó, que lhe orientara sobre muitas coisas. E Heero sentiu também que Duo era... especial e que realmente poderia confiar nele.

- Isso é um dom, Duo. Minha avó me disse que isso se chama ser Iluminado... é algo estranho, você _sente _as coisas, entende?

Duo prendeu a respiração. Sim, ele entendia. E entendia perfeitamente bem. Lembrava-se da voz que tomara sua cabeça assim que entrara em Evenfall, assim como das sensações que lhe invadiram, que eram de outra pessoa. E então ele assentiu para Heero, esperando-o continuar a explicar sobre essa coisa de Iluminado.

- Minha avó disse que apenas os mais iluminados podem conversar pela mente. E eu só havia conversado com ela antes... você é forte, Duo, eu sinto. – Heero disse, baixando a voz na última frase para apenas um suspiro. – Não fique assustado, não é algo ruim.

Heero o olhou esperançoso, não sendo capaz de sentir os pensamentos de Duo. Não sabia se o outro garoto havia aceitado bem o que havia dito, sequer acreditado e esperava que ele o fizesse, realmente esperava.

- Você também... – Ouviu Duo sussurrar e arregalou os olhos. – Me... me conta mais dessa coisa de Iluminado, Heero.

Ambos os meninos voltaram a caminhar, enquanto Heero pensava no que dizer ao Duo para não assustá-lo ainda mais. Sabia que o outro garoto estava ainda meio cético, afinal havia sido o que acontecera consigo assim que soubera de seu dom e esperava poder sanar as dúvidas dele.

- Quando se é iluminado, você sente as energias ao seu redor. Dependendo do quão forte você seja, você pode até desvendar os pensamentos e sentimentos das pessoas. Mas normalmente, você sente apenas o que está errado, o que as pessoas estão sentindo... e, dependendo do caso, os mortos.

Duo estancou, olhando para Heero extremamente assustado.

- Os... mortos? Por que os mortos? – Perguntou, arregalando os olhos.

- Espíritos são energia pura, Duo...

Assentindo, Duo voltou a encaminhar-se para a saída do lugar. Se Heero estivesse certo... o que ele havia sentido, então, havia sido sentimentos de alguém... morto. E tal pensamento o congelava de pavor; não queria mais sentir nada, não queria que aquele desespero estranho voltasse a tomá-lo. Permaneceu em silêncio, assim como Heero, até o fim da caminhada. Quando passaram pelos portões de Evenfall, vendo-os se fecharem, ambos os meninos relaxaram visivelmente, como se um grande peso fosse deixado para trás juntamente com o fechamento dos portões.

- Eu odeio esse lugar. – Heero murmurou, vendo Duo concordar. Evenfall era um lugar... pesado, maligno até.

-

- Por que estamos comprando doces? – Heero questionou-o, erguendo uma sobrancelha.

- Ah... é que eu briguei com meu melhor amigo antes de ir para sua casa, heh... e ele gosta de doces.

Melhor amigo... Heero suspirou imperceptivelmente. Nunca havia tido um melhor amigo. Os meninos o achavam estranho demais para que o considerassem sequer um amigo, quanto mais o melhor. Talvez um dia pudesse ser também um melhor amigo para Duo... não sabia como funcionava isso, mas desconfiava que era permitido ter mais de um. Quem sabe se tornasse especial para Duo a ponto de se tornar seu segundo melhor amigo?

- Mas o que tem a ver? – Perguntou, não entendendo a ligação entre a briga e o fato de o tal melhor amigo de Duo gostar de doces.

- É que eu pensei em dar os doces para ele junto com meu pedido de desculpas e apresentar você. Você vai gostar dele! Ele é meio lerdinho, mas é gente boa!

- Hn.

Mas e se o amigo de Duo não gostasse dele? Será que Duo o deixaria de lado por isso? Não queria que o menino se afastasse, mas não podia evitar tal linha de pensamento... Era estranho, sabia disso e não eram todas as pessoas que simpatizavam consigo.

- Vamos, Heero! Eu também vou te apresentar o meu irmão Solo. Ele é grande, mas é legal! – Duo disse, pagando os doces e sorrindo, segurando-o pelo pulso e o arrastando até uma casa de cor amarela no fim da rua, onde tocou a campainha e suspirou alto. – Reza pro Q-ball me perdoar, Heero... eu não gosto de magoar o Q... ele é um cara sensível.

- Hn.

- Você não gosta muito de falar, não é? – Duo disse com um sorriso irônico no rosto.

E Heero arregalou os olhos. Será que tinha incomodado o outro menino com seu silêncio? Será que Duo agora o achava sem graça e não mais queria ser seu amigo?

_"Relaxa, Heero. Não tem nada de errado com isso."_ Ouviu-o dizer em sua cabeça ao mesmo tempo em que uma mulher de cabelos de um loiro cor de palha sorria-lhes ao abrir o portão.

- Iria, esse é o Heero! Ele é o novo morador do Solar dos Mort... Evenfall. – Duo disse, corrigindo-se a tempo por medo de ofender o garoto. Heero parecia-lhe meio tímido e não queria causar-lhe uma má impressão logo no primeiro dia em que se viam.

- Olá. – Heero disse, cumprimentando-a da mesma forma que havia cumprimentado Duo em sua casa.

- Oi, Heero! Seja bem vindo, eu sou a irmã do Quatre. E Duo, o que você fez com ele que o pobrezinho está no quarto desde que chegou da sua casa? – A mulher disse, guiando-os para dentro da casa.

- Tivemos uma briguinha à toa, mas eu vim pedir desculpas!

Sem esperar pela resposta de Iria, Duo voltou a segurar o pulso de Heero, levando-o até o andar de cima e batendo em uma das portas.

- Hey Q, abre a porta. – Duo pediu, ruidosamente. – Por favooor, eu vim pedir desculpas e trouxe duas surpresas para você!

E a porta se abriu, revelando um menininho de cabelos loiros e olhos verdes que Heero julgou estar magoado. Aliás, extremamente magoado. Podia sentir-lhe a mágoa sem qualquer barreira, enquanto invadia-lhe a mente com a facilidade de sempre. Não, Quatre não era especial como Duo, não havia nada que o impedisse de ver-lhe os pensamentos, de saber que o menino abrira a porta apenas por estar curioso com o que Duo queria lhe mostrar.

- A gente pode entrar, Q?

Quatre assentiu e Heero sentiu-se novamente arrastado por Duo para dentro do aposento.

- Er... Quatre, primeiro eu vim pedir desculpas. Eu não acho que você seja burro, só às vezes meio desligado... e eu só estava brincando. Não queria que você ficasse magoado comigo, sabe... eu sou seu amigo. – Duo disse, receoso, olhando para Quatre em expectativa.

_"Diga para ele que você o acha muito inteligente." _Duo ouviu a voz de Heero em sua cabeça e franziu o cenho, resolvendo confiar no outro menino por puro instinto.

- Na verdade, eu acho você um cara muito inteligente, Q.

- Acha... mesmo? – Os olhos verdes de Quatre arregalaram-se ao ouvir as palavras do amigo e o menino quis saber se Duo falava a verdade.

- Lógico! E além de tudo, você é muito criativo, só meio viajante. Você tem as idéias mais legais, cara!

- Mas você recusou o aspirador de pó! – Quatre rebateu, cruzando os braços.

_"Aspirador de pó?" _A voz de Heero reverberou na mente de Duo, fazendo com que ele se esforçasse para não rir diante do tom confuso do menino.

_"Depois eu te explico." _Respondeu-lhe, voltando a olhar para Quatre sem saber o que dizer. _" Me salva dessa, Heero. " _

_ "Hn... Diz que você recusou por um bom motivo, mas que não queria magoá-lo. E depois lhe dê os doces."_

- Eu recusei por um bom motivo, Q... pensa, ia ser peso desnecessário e a gente não tem provas de que ia funcionar. E eu não queria te magoar com isso... – Duo disse, olhando para o loiro com um sorriso receoso no rosto, enquanto oferecia-lhe o pacote de balas. – Eu trouxe para você.

Quatre franziu o cenho e aceitou o pacote, abrindo-o e sequer suprimindo a exclamação que lhe tomou os lábios.

- Balas de morango! Obrigado, Duo! – O loiro disse euforicamente, abraçando o amigo em seguida. – Mas então, como você conseguiu resgatá-lo? Qual o nome dele?

Heero ergueu uma sobrancelha ao sentir os olhos de Quatre em si, mas nada disse, esperando pela resposta de Duo.

- Então, eu não o resgatei. Ele ainda não corre riscos, Q. O pai dele está normal e o nome dele é Heero.

- O que tem o meu pai? – Heero questionou, curioso. Sabia que havia algo de errado naquela casa, mas não sabia onde seu pai entrava nisso.

- Ih Heero, essa é uma longa história e acho que para isso você vai precisar conhecer o meu irmão, Solo. Ele conta isso melhor que eu porque ele conheceu a garota! – Duo respondeu, olhando-o de um jeito estranho.

Heero teve medo do que poderia significar tal história. Muitas vezes, acordava em seu próprio quarto ouvindo sussurros... era como se Evenfall estivesse sussurrando para si. Era medonho. Não conseguia entender o conteúdo do que ouvia, mas na verdade sequer queria entendê-los. A confirmação de que havia acontecido algo naquela casa anteriormente o deixava ainda mais amedrontado.

- Q, arruma as suas coisas e Heero, quando chegarmos lá em casa, liga para sua mãe e pergunta se você pode dormir lá. A história pode tomar boa parte da noite... Se sua mãe quiser, eu posso pedir para os meus pais falarem com ela para você poder dormir lá... Eu só espero que você não tenha medo de fantasmas. - Ouviu Duo dizer-lhe, assentindo e engolindo em seco, sem saber o que esperar.

_"Duo, é por causa dessa história que você chama Evenfall de Solar dos Mortos?" _Perguntou-lhe mentalmente, olhando para Duo e vendo-o suspirar e assentir levemente.

_"Aconteceu muita coisa na sua casa, Heero. E não foram coisas boas..." _

_"Eu... sei. De alguma forma, eu sei." _

Seus olhos se encontraram e foi então que Heero deu-se conta de que os olhos de Duo eram de um tom tão... exótico de azul que beirava o violeta. E achou-os bonitos e misteriosos; não conseguia lê-los, mas também não se importava com isso. Por algum motivo, confiava em Duo sem precisar adentrar-lhe a mente descobrir o que o menino realmente era. De alguma forma, apesar de Duo ter a mente bloqueada, ele era extremamente transparente para si e Heero gostava disso.


	3. II

**Partial Insanity - II**

Fic dedicada à Blanxe, a chatona. E o final desse cap é dedicado principalmente à ela tb, já que ela me atormentou pra fazer isso XD Eu já sei q os hits desse cap vão aumentar, oh criatura maligna! Sua viciada A-A Espero q goste das cenas assim que tão por vir também... -chorando mt ainda por conta do Solo- Solomooon! A-A Td culpa sua!

_Beta: Cristal Samejima._

**_Obs: Essa fic é inspirada na obra de Stephen King, O Iluminado e com um certo toque de Rose Red. Qualquer semelhança não é mera coincidência._**

**Ahhh eu gostaria de avisar que o site desgraçado tirou todos os traços de pausa dos capitulos de TODAS AS FICS, ou seja, está tudo uma zona. Será consertado, eu juro A-A mas pode demorar... eu acho A-A. **

* * *

_**'Darkness embraces the earth  
so gracious deserving deep admiration  
the ray of light slowly ceases  
as the darkness brawny increases'**_

* * *

Não houve complicações em convencê-la a deixar o filho dormir na casa do novo amiguinho. Na verdade, ficara até feliz com tal fato. Heero era um tanto quanto isolado para o seu gosto e essa nova amizade poderia lhe trazer muitos benefícios. Conversara com os pais de Duo apenas para tranqüilizar a própria mente, mas sabia que aquela era uma boa vizinhança composta de pessoas de bem. Sorriu ao ver o filho entrar em casa, acompanhado por Duo e seu irmão mais velho, juntamente com um garotinho de cabelos loiros que julgou ser da idade deles, para que pudesse pegar roupas para pernoitar na casa dos Maxwell. O irmão de Duo, Solo, era um rapaz extremamente simpático e ficou conversando com ela o tempo todo em que os meninos subiram para pegar a pequena mala de Heero.

- Heero... – Berkana estancou, sem saber ao certo o que dizer. O filho nunca havia dormido fora, mas sabia que recomendações do tipo 'se comporte' ou 'obedeça ao senhor Maxwell' não caberiam para seu filho; Heero era um menino extremamente comportado e respeitoso e sabia que o estaria ofendendo se pedisse esse tipo de coisa. – Divirta-se. – Disse, sorrindo. E viu o filho sorrir de volta, notando o brilho de felicidade que lhe tomava os olhos. Era bom saber que seu menino estava feliz...

Despediu-se de Solo e dos garotos e voltou para casa, a fim de ligar para o marido e contar a novidade. Tinha certeza que Hiroshi ficaria contente também, mas o conhecia suficientemente bem para saber que ele faria um verdadeiro questionário sobre o novo amigo de Heero.

Dirigiu-se ao escritório e pegou o telefone, discando para o celular do marido ainda com um sorriso no rosto. Duo era um bom menino, alegre e divertido, e sabia que sua influencia sobre o filho seria uma coisa boa.

- Aconteceu alguma coisa? – Hiroshi atendeu ao telefone com a voz preocupada, sequer cumprimentando-a, o que fez com que risse. Era raro ligar para o marido apenas para conversar, mas havia achado sua atitude exagerada.

- Não, não... só liguei para dizer que Heero arrumou um amiguinho. – Disse, calmamente.

- Isso é ótimo! Quem é o menino? – Hiroshi perguntou, um sorriso palpável em sua voz.

- O nome dele é Duo e ele é praticamente nosso vizinho, mora há umas cinco casas da nossa. Eu conversei com os pais dele essa tarde e eles me pediram permissão para que deixasse Heero dormir em sua casa. Ele veio acompanhado do irmão mais velho de Duo e de um outro amiguinho para pegar as roupas. – Constatou, casualmente, esperando para ouvir a reação do marido.

- Você... deixou? – O homem indagou e Berkana poderia jurar que ele estava com o cenho franzido.

- Sim, e por que não? A senhora Maxwell foi extremamente simpática e me assegurou de que nada aconteceria com Heero. Ela disse que já está acostumada a receber os amiguinhos de Duo e Quatre Winner, o outro amiguinho, vai estar com eles. – Berkana falou, voltando a sorrir. – Ah, Hiro... você tinha que ver os olhinhos dele! Ele estava tão feliz... a senhora Maxwell me disse também que a culpa toda dos amigos de Duo quererem sempre estar na casa dela era das histórias de Solo, o filho mais velho. Ela me contou que os meninos simplesmente adoram as histórias dele! Ele é um rapaz bem simpático, parecido com Duo...

Hiroshi suspirou alto. Não estava acostumado com o falatório da mulher, muito pelo contrário, Berkana era uma mulher reservada e até silenciosa, mas não ia negar que adorava quando ela dava esses estranhos rompantes. Berkana deveria estar realmente radiante por Heero ter arrumado amigos... Para falar a verdade, a notícia o havia alegrado consideravelmente, mas não poderia deixar de se preocupar, mesmo que um pouco, com essa historia do filho passar a noite fora. Preocupava-se com o afastamento de Heero das outras pessoas e gostara de saber que os vizinhos haviam se socializado com se filho.

- Você acha que vai ficar tudo bem? – Perguntou à esposa, ainda meio desconfiado.

- Claro! Fique tranqüilo, Hiroshi... Heero não é mais tão pequeno e eles moram aqui na nossa rua. – Berkana o assegurou, soando tranqüila.

- Mas... – Tentou argumentar, mas foi interrompido pela mulher.

- Mas nada. Deixe o menino se divertir!

- Certo... – Hiroshi concordou, dando-se por vencido. – Mas me fale mais sobre esse Duo.

Berkana voltou a sorrir, sabendo então que o questionário começara. Contaria ao marido exatamente o que sabia sobre Duo e tinha certeza que, quando ele o visse, acabaria adorando o menino também. Não havia como não gostar de Duo, ele era simplesmente encantador.

**x**

- Eu prometo ser um bom garoto pelo resto da semana se você fizer chocolate quente e pipoca pra gente e contar a historia da Dorothy e dormir com a gente e...

- Duo, respira. – O irmão caçoou, rindo ao interrompê-lo. Adorava o jeito empolgado e tagarela do irmão e realmente se divertia assustando seus amiguinhos. – Você tem noção da gravidade da sua promessa? – Perguntou, brincando.

- Claro que eu tenho! Eu prometi me comportar se você fizer o chocolate quente e...

Solo voltou a rir, interrompendo novamente o irmão. Sabia que Duo repetiria novamente todos os seus pedidos e reparou que Heero o observava com um sorriso irônico no rosto. Elevou uma sobrancelha, imperceptivelmente. Achara Heero um garoto sério demais e um tanto quanto maduro para a idade que tinha, mas gostara dele mesmo assim. Talvez, convivendo com Duo e sua constante empolgação, Heero conseguisse se soltar um pouco...

- Eu já entendi, Duo, você não precisa repetir. Eu só perguntei se você sabe o que está oferecendo. – Solo explicou, bagunçando o cabelo do mais novo.

- Lógico que eu sei! Eu estou oferecendo minha bondade e meu comportamento em troca dos seus favores de irmão mais velho! – Duo replicou, com um imenso sorriso no rosto.

- E eu aceito sua oferta. Só tem um porém... – O mais velho disse, observando o sorriso do irmão sumir.

- Que porém? – Duo perguntou, contrariado.

- Eu não vou poder dormir com vocês porque vou sair com a Relena hoje. – Explicou Solo, vendo o olhar do irmão se tornar decepcionado. – Não fica triste. Eu tenho certeza que o Heero é corajoso o suficiente pra proteger vocês enquanto eu estiver fora.

E o japonês arregalou os olhos imperceptivelmente, notando a piscadela que Solo dispensara para si. Adentrou-lhe a mente sem que realmente percebesse, notando que o mais velho pretendia transferir a confiança de Duo para si por julgá-lo maduro o suficiente para lidar com os medos do irmão, transformando-o numa figura protetora. Sentiu-se honrado com tal fato, assentindo discretamente para que Solo soubesse que havia entendido suas intenções, sem que o mais velho soubesse realmente como as entendera.

- Você não tem medo, Heero? – Quatre perguntou, olhando para o garoto curiosamente.

- Não. – Heero disse, mas apesar da firmeza de sua voz, não estava tão certo de sua resposta.

- Ótimo! Heero, você é o melhor! – Duo declarou, empolgado, abraçando o novo amigo e mostrando a língua para o irmão. – Então, já que você não vai cumprir com todo o trato, eu só serei bonzinho durante meia semana! – Disse para implicar com Solo, vendo-o rolar os olhos.

- Você não presta! – O mais velho declarou, sorrindo em seguida. – Mas então, está muito cedo para botar vocês na cama. O que os três anõezinhos querem fazer?

- Nós não somos anões! – Duo protestou, cruzando os braços e olhando emburrado para o irmão. – Não me chame de anão na frente do meu amigo novo!

Solo riu, olhando para um confuso Heero que parecia não ter entendido o motivo da irritação de Duo.

- Claro que vocês são anões! Preste atenção... os três batem na minha cintura! – Disse, vendo o irmão se emburrar ainda mais e achando sua reação extremamente adorável.

- Ah lógico! Você seria o Solo de Neve então. Solo de Neve e os três anões! – Duo declarou, ironicamente, fazendo tanto Quatre como Heero e Solo explodirem em gargalhadas.

- Mas Duo, não são sete anões? – Quatre perguntou, tentando recuperar o fôlego.

- Aham, mas como não temos a Branca, não importa muito o numero de anões. – Duo respondeu, rolando os olhos. – A menos que você ache o Solo parecido com ela. Eu prefiro a Branca.

- Eu prefiro o Solo! – Quatre declarou, corando suavemente em seguida e fazendo o mais velho rir outra vez. – Eu acho que você seria o Zangado, Duo!

Duo arregalou os olhos, olhando para o amigo com a expressão falsamente ofendida.

- E você seria o Dunga! – Duo retorquiu, aparentando estar indignado.

- E eu? – Heero perguntou, timidamente, sentindo-se estranho por ter sido deixado de lado na conversa.

E quando Duo olhou para si, seus olhos se suavizaram e ele sorriu ternamente, observando minuciosamente as feições do novo amigo.

- Você seria o Mestre.

E Heero corou, devolvendo-lhe o sorriso e sentindo-se extremamente bem pelas palavras de Duo. Era como se o menino houvesse demonstrado sua confiança recém-formada em si com aquela declaração.

"_Obrigado"_ Agradeceu mentalmente, vendo Duo sorrir-lhe novamente em resposta.

- Mas então, Mestre... o que você quer fazer? Você é a visita nova! – Duo perguntou, olhando para Heero em expectativa.

- Eu... não sei.

- Ah, vamos lá, Heero! O que você costumava fazer com seus outros amigos? – Quatre perguntou, tentando incentivá-lo.

E Duo percebeu instantaneamente que havia algo errado com o novo amigo quando sua expressão se fechou, minimamente, e franziu o cenho diante de seu silêncio.

"_O que foi?"_ Perguntou-lhe pela ligação que compartilhavam, preocupado.

"_Eu nunca tive outros amigos antes." _Heero respondeu, soando meio deprimido.

"_Mas agora você tem!"_ Duo exclamou, fazendo Heero sorrir minimamente. _"Que tal jogar vídeo game?" _

- Quero jogar videogame. – Heero disse em voz alta, vendo Quatre comemorar com um soco no ar e Solo sorrir diante de seu exagero.

Haviam passado a tarde inteira jogando videogames, surpresos com as habilidades de Heero. O menino havia explicado que no Japão, onde morara anteriormente, aquele tipo de jogo era muito popular. Nem Solo o havia derrotado, para o deleite de Duo, que havia perturbado o irmão sem parar, dizendo que Heero era o melhor e que ninguém poderia derrotá-lo. E Heero gostava de pensar que aquilo era verdade.

Já era noite e Solo sabia que seus pais logo estariam em casa, por isso subiu para o quarto de Duo e ajudou os meninos a arrumarem a cama provisória no chão. Riu quando Duo e Quatre o impediram de colocar três colchões, alegando que estariam muito distantes de Heero e o menino não poderia protegê-los naquela distância. Quase teve pena de Heero por ter virado o novo herói dos garotos, mas sentia que ele poderia arcar com a responsabilidade.

- Pois bem, anõezinhos... eu vou fazer o chocolate e a pipoca e vocês aproveitam para se trocar. Duo, quando terminar, desce para me ajudar a carregar as coisas.

Dito isso, o mais velho deixou o quarto, descendo as escadas e rumando para a cozinha. Duo e Quatre imediatamente começaram a se despir, vestindo os pijamas rapidamente e se virando para encararem Heero.

- Não vai se trocar, Heero? – Duo perguntou, erguendo uma sobrancelha.

E o japonês enrubesceu; não estava acostumado a se trocar na frente dos outros, mas engoliu o próprio constrangimento e virou-se de costas para ambos os garotos, tirando a camisa primeiro e colocando o pijama.

Duo sorriu para os amigos e deixou o aposento, descendo as escadas para encontrar o irmão. Estava feliz por Heero ter se juntado a eles naquela noite e esperava que o novo amiguinho quisesse voltar nas próximas vezes. Gostara bastante de Heero; havia uma química estranha entre eles e toda aquela história de Iluminado o fascinava. A ligação que dividia com Heero fazia com que se aproximassem ainda mais e Duo estava gostando do fato de poder dividir aquilo com o amigo. A única coisa que o incomodava – amedrontava, na verdade – era o fato de poder ouvir e sentir os sentimentos dos mortos. Não queria ter que passar novamente pelo que passara ao entrar no Solar dos Mortos, mas no fundo sabia que aquilo seria inevitável. Só esperava poder contar com o apoio de Heero para que não se apavorasse ou deixasse que algo ruim acontecesse consigo. Não sabia porque, mas assim como Solo, considerava Heero um menino corajoso e forte, mas diferentemente do irmão, Duo _sabia_ que era assim... sentia, na verdade.

Observou o irmão preparar o chocolate quente e sorriu, aproximando-se sorrateiramente por suas costas. Seu sorriso se tornou malicioso ao perceber que Solo não o notara, continuando a preparar a bebida compenetradamente.

- Boooo! – Gritou, tocando-lhe as costas e o vendo pular de susto.

- Duo! – O mais velho ralhou, enquanto o menino dobrava-se de rir diante de sua expressão irritada. – Eu poderia ter derramado tudo!

- Aí você seria um desastrado, Solo de neve! – Duo ainda ria, até receber um tapa em sua nuca, fazendo-o levar a mão até o local e olhar feio para o irmão.

- Hey! Qual o seu problema? – Perguntou, emburrado.

- Pára de resmungar e vai pegar a pipoca no microondas, ô Zangado. – Solo disse, sorrindo pela expressão indignada do irmão. – Cuidado para não se queimar.

Duo pegou o saco de pipoca e o depositou na bandeja que estava em cima da mesa, aspirando o aroma de manteiga que exalava deste. Percebeu o irmão fechar a garrafa que continha o chocolate e colocá-la ao lado da pipoca na bandeja, pegando as xícaras em seguida.

- Vamos logo, criatura. Seus amigos estão esperando. – Disse Solo, segurando a bandeja firmemente e guiando o irmão até a base da escada. – Duo, não leva a sério demais essa história de Evenfall... você pode acabar chateando o Heero, afinal é a casa dele.

- Mas ele tem que saber o que se passa por lá! E além do mais, ele não gosta do Solar dos Mortos. – Duo se defendeu, entendendo então o motivo do irmão ter pedido para ele descer.

- Duo, não acontece nada por lá, pára de neurose. E como você sabe que ele não gosta de lá? – O irmão o questionou, pousando a bandeja num balcão ao lado da escada e o olhando nos olhos.

- Ele me contou. Agora vamos logo que eles estão esperando. – O menino declarou, subindo as escadas e deixando o irmão para trás.

E Solo suspirou, seguindo-o. Às vezes pensava se realmente devia ter contado a história de Dorothy ao irmão...

Entrou no quarto e depositou a bandeja ao lado dos colchões, percebendo o olhar de expectativa vindo dos três meninos. Sorriu e serviu o chocolate em todas as xícaras, aumentando propositalmente o suspense. Abriu também o saco de pipoca, vendo Duo levar a mão a seu interior imediatamente e comendo em seguida.

- Anda logo, Solo! Pára de enrolar! – Quatre pediu, pegando uma das xícaras e o olhando ansiosamente.

- Tudo bem, anãozinho apressado. Heero, tome uma xícara... – Disse Solo, estendendo-a ao menino.

Respirou fundo, voltando novamente para a noite em que encontrara Dorothy. Sabia que a imagem daqueles tornozelos maculados, com os ossos expostos, e o grito apavorado da menina jamais deixariam suas lembranças. E ainda hoje se perguntava como estaria Dorothy agora...

**x**

Heero sentiu um aperto no peito quando a história começou. Sentia o medo e a compaixão pela menina vindos de Solo e soube então que aquela história era verdadeira. Estava praticamente nas lembranças do mais velho e podia ver claramente as imagens da menina terrificada, banhada em sangue que lhe tomava a mente. E não queria mais ver, não queria mais pensar que aquilo poderia acontecer consigo...

"_Não quero mais voltar para lá._" Disse a Duo, vendo o amigo olhar discretamente para si com grande pesar.

"_Eu também não queria que você voltasse..._" Duo respondeu em sua mente. "_Eu... estou chateando você com toda essa história sobre a sua casa?_"

Heero franziu o cenho suavemente, ouvindo de forma vaga enquanto Solo relatava sobre quando vira Dorothy.

"_Não! Por que está me perguntando isso?_" Questionou, vendo o amigo suspirar em alívio.

"_Solo disse que eu estava exagerando e poderia acabar chateando você..._" Duo lhe contou, olhando-o mais abertamente dessa vez.

"_Você não está exagerando. Esqueceu que eu posso sentir a energia daquela casa?_"

A grande verdade era que Heero se sentia contente pela preocupação de Duo... nunca tivera um amigo antes, ainda mais que se preocupasse consigo. Era uma sensação boa que o enchia com um calor reconfortante.

"_É... eu sei. Eu também._" E Heero entranhou o tom hesitante do amigo, mas resolveu questioná-lo mais tarde, afinal sentira que Solo estava percebendo que ambos estavam distraídos.

A história terminou e Heero suspirou aliviado. A carga vinda de Solo o deixava sobrecarregado e estava ansioso para conversar com Duo.

- Então anõezinhos, agora eu tenho que ir. Deixo vocês nas mãos do Mestre. – O rapaz sorriu, dando uma piscadela para Heero.

E o menino assentiu, como se aceitasse a confiança que Solo estava depositando em si, para que acalmasse os outros dois meninos. Viu-o sair do quarto após desejar boa noite, carregando a bandeja e desligando a luz após se certificar de que os três estavam acomodados.

Quatre deu-lhes boa noite também e se virou de costas para Heero, que se encontrava no meio, adormecendo quase que imediatamente; o japonês sabia que a exaustão do menino sobrepujava qualquer medo que pudesse sentir e agradeceu mentalmente por aquilo. Virou-se para Duo e o encarou, percebendo o amigo sorrir fracamente.

"_O que você sentiu em Evenfall?_" Perguntou, expressando curiosidade e preocupação e esperando que pudesse passar aquilo para Duo.

"_Eu não sei bem o que era... era um desespero estranho que não era meu... uma voz..._" O amigo o respondeu vagamente, os olhos grudados nos seus, como se aquilo intensificasse ainda mais a ligação que tinham.

"_E o que a voz dizia?_" Heero voltou a questionar, levando uma das mãos aos ombros de Duo como se para passar-lhe algum conforto.

"_Dizia algo como papai... papai... Heero, eu acho que... que a voz era de alguém... morto._" Duo suspirou alto, não resistindo e jogando-se nos braços de Heero, como se assim o japonês pudesse protegê-lo de seu próprio dom.

E Heero o abraçou com força, desajeitadamente por ser a primeira vez que abraçava alguém daquela forma. Não queria que Duo pudesse sentir os mortos, julgava aquela parte a pior de todas do dom e agradecia imensamente por não a ter. Mas, se pudesse, a tomaria para si apenas para que Duo não tivesse de sofrer com isso...

"_Vai ficar tudo bem, Duo... não precisa ter medo, eu vou proteger você..._" Ouviu o amigo suspirar contra seu peito, assentindo fracamente como se expressasse sua confiança.

E Heero só esperava poder fazer valer aquela confiança.

**x**

Segunda-feira. Era seu primeiro dia de aula e não poderia negar que estava ansioso, nervoso até...

Entrou na sala e olhou em volta, sorrindo imperceptivelmente ao ver Duo sentado no fim desta, conversando animadamente com Quatre e mais um grupo de amigos. Não queria se aproximar daquele grupo novo, mas queria que Duo o notasse; não sabia como os amiguinhos dele o receberiam e não queria envergonhá-lo diante dos outros.

"_Duo?_" Disse, na conexão que dividiam, vendo-o erguer a cabeça por cima do grupo e avistá-lo, sorrindo largamente quando seus olhos se encontraram.

- Heero! – Duo exclamou, levantando-se da cadeira e caminhando até ele. – Vem, eu vou te apresentar à galera!

O japonês travou um pouco, olhando-o sem expressão.

- Hn. – Resmungou.

- O que foi? – O amigo o questionou, franzindo o cenho em preocupação.

- Hn...

E Duo sorriu, parecendo entender o que significava aquele resmungo.

- Não precisa ficar com vergonha, eles vão gostar de você! – O menino disse, puxando-o até o grupo e chamando a atenção dos amigos. – Pessoal, esse é o Heero!

O grupinho sorriu, cumprimentando-o, e Duo colocou-lhe a mochila em uma cadeira vazia que ficava entre ele e Quatre.

- Tava vigiando esse lugar pra você, Heero! – O amigo admitiu, sorrindo.

- Obrigado. – Heero agradeceu, se sentando no lugar designado para si.

Conversaram por mais alguns minutos, até a professora chegar, e Heero se viu à vontade com os amigos de Duo. A professora se apresentou a ele e o introduziu a classe sorrindo. A aula então começou fazendo com que Heero abrisse o caderno e copiasse a matéria, prestando atenção na explicação.

**x**

O sinal tocou, fazendo com que Duo pulasse e pegasse sua lancheira, puxando Heero pela mão até o pátio da escola. Quatre os seguia, rindo, enquanto Heero não sabia como protestar contra aquilo. Pararam numa mesa desocupada e Duo abriu a lancheira, fazendo o japonês arregalar os olhos diante da quantidade de comida ali dentro.

- Trouxe lanche pra nós três! – Duo explicou, vendo Quatre sorrir largamente e Heero erguer uma sobrancelha. – Quê?

- Minha mãe me deu dinheiro pra comprar... – Heero explicou, percebendo que tanto Duo quanto Quatre fizeram caretas.

- A comida daqui é horrível! – O loiro disse, pegando um biscoito na lancheira de Duo. – Por isso Duo e eu costumamos a trazer lanche para dois. Agora será para três! – Ele voltou a sorrir, estendendo o biscoito para Heero.

- E não tem problema se a sua mãe não puder fazer lanche... Eu e Quatre já estamos acostumados a trazer. – O outro menino disse, o olhando em expectativa.

E Heero se sentiu tocado por aquilo. Talvez estivesse mesmo a caminho de ser um dos melhores amigos de Duo também! Aquilo o deixava extremamente feliz... saber que os meninos haviam pensado nele quando resolveram repartir o lanche. Sorriu largamente e aceitou o biscoito oferecido por Quatre, olhando para ambos enquanto o provava.

- Obrigado. – Agradeceu. Conversaria com sua mãe para que pudesse também levar lanche para os amigos, tinha certeza de que ela concordaria... Foi então que teve uma idéia, sorrindo mais ainda. – Por que vocês não almoçam na minha casa hoje?

Tinha comida o suficiente para mais cinco pessoas em sua casa e duvidava que seus pais ficassem bravos por levar os amigos para almoçar.

- Claro! Mas tenho que avisar pra minha mãe... – Quatre disse. – Quando ela vier me buscar, eu aviso!

- Eu ligo pro Solo... será que sua mãe me empresta o celular quando ela chegar, Q? – Duo perguntou, animado.

- Com certeza! – O loiro respondeu. – Heero, será que seus pais não vão ligar?

- Eu duvido. Tem muita comida lá em casa... – O japonês o assegurou, pegando mais um biscoito da lancheira de Duo.

Estava contente... pela primeira vez podia sentir realmente como era ter amigos.

**x**

Duo hesitou. Estava com medo de entrar novamente em Evenfall e ouvir e sentir tudo aquilo de novo, mas não queria decepcionar o amigo. A mãe de Heero conversava animadamente consigo e com Quatre durante a caminhada até o Solar dos Mortos, expressando o quanto estava feliz por eles estarem indo almoçarem sua casa. Talvez o almoço fosse verdadeiramente agradável e não acontecesse nada demais... mas não conseguia simplesmente relaxar.

Heero tocou-lhe o ombro como se houvesse sentido o que se passava em sua cabeça, oferecendo-lhe vagamente algum conforto. Sorriu para o amigo, percebendo Berkana abrir as grades da mansão e guiá-los para dentro.

Crivou os dentes, esperando que a voz o assaltasse novamente, mas nada. A mão de Heero se apertou em seu ombro, olhando-o em expectativa, enquanto o silêncio continuava a se fazer presente em sua mente.

"_Nada, Heero. Nada..._" Declarou para o amigo, esperançoso.

"_Isso é bom. Vamos esperar que continue assim._"

De alguma forma, Duo sentia como se Heero o estivesse protegendo ao colocar a mão em si e aquela sensação o reconfortava. Admirava imensamente o amigo por ser tão corajoso e forte e desejava que um dia pudesse ser assim também.

Adentraram a casa e um homem, que se assemelhava bastante a Heero, encontrava-se sentado na sala, lendo um livro. Levantou os olhos, negros como Duo pôde constatar, e olhou para Berkana, erguendo uma sobrancelha ao notar a presença de dois meninos desconhecidos juntamente com a mulher e o filho.

- Amiguinhos de Heero? – O homem perguntou, deixando o livro de lado e se levantando.

- Sim. – Berkana respondeu. – Esses são Duo e Quatre. Meninos, esse é Hiroshi, o pai de Heero... – A mulher os apresentou.

- É um prazer. Heero tem falado de vocês... – Hiroshi sorriu também, apertando as mãozinhas de ambos os meninos. – Vieram almoçar conosco?

Tanto Duo quanto Quatre assentiram, devolvendo-lhe o sorriso, enquanto Heero olhava curiosamente para o pai. Sentia-o alegre, pensando em como suas novas amizades fariam bem para si, mas ao mesmo tempo estava atônito pelo longo cabelo de Duo. Seu pai decidiu que a trança caia bem ao menino e não dedicou mais qualquer pensamento àquele fato, olhando para si e afagando seus cabelos.

- Heero, mostre aos seus amiguinhos o lavabo para que lavem as mãos enquanto eu peço para que o almoço seja servido. – Ele disse, sorrindo para o filho enquanto este assentia.

Guiou Duo e Quatre até o lavabo, lavando as mãos e esperando que eles fizessem o mesmo. Voltaram para a sala e se sentaram à mesa, vendo a criada servi-los a massa ao molho branco, que tinha um cheiro delicioso. Notou Duo olhar famintamente para o próprio prato, mas parecia hesitar antes de comer, olhando em volta para ver se todos já estavam servidos. Sorriu internamente e deu a primeira garfada de forma que esta fizesse barulho, para que Duo notasse e comesse também.

"_Pode comer, Duo. Não precisa esperar por ninguém para comer._" Assegurou-lhe em pensamentos, vendo-o assentiu e levar o garfo aos lábios de forma educada.

O almoço se seguiu agradavelmente, enquanto os pais de Heero conversavam com Duo e Quatre, animados pela amizade que estes demonstravam para com seu filho. Heero comentou sobre o lanche comunitário que os amigos faziam, pedindo para que a mãe o fizesse também e Berkana ficou mais que satisfeita em concordar com o pedido; estava feliz que Heero pudesse se integrar tão bem com os meninos naquela cidade. Nunca havia sido assim antes e esperava que dessa vez o filho pudesse realmente ter amigos de verdade.

Passaram toda tarde no quarto de Heero fazendo um pequeno campeonato de vídeo game. Uma das criadas havia levado um farto lanche para os meninos, fazendo com que Duo sorrisse largamente diante dos hambúrgueres e refrigerantes que estavam sendo servidos, enquanto Heero estava satisfeito por fazer o amigo sorrir. Sequer perceberam que anoitecia, mas a campainha tocou denunciando a presença da mãe de Quatre.

- Ahh eu não quero ir! – O loiro disse, cruzando os braços tristemente. – Tava tão legal!

- Tava mesmo... – Heero concordou, suspirando por ter que se despedir de Quatre. Queria que aquele dia tivesse durado para sempre, mas sabia que uma hora tinha que acabar. – A gente se vê amanhã... e eu levo o lanche! – Declarou, sorrindo.

- Tudo bem então! Até amanhã, Heero! Até amanhã, Duo! – Disse Quatre, despedindo-se dos amigos e seguindo com sua mãe.

Duo e Heero voltaram para o quarto, desligando o vídeo game pois não tinha mais graça jogar com apenas dois.

- Por que você não dorme aqui hoje, Duo? A gente pode ir para a escola junto amanhã! – Ofereceu, sorrindo largamente ao ver o brilho que tomou os olhos do amigo.

- Sério? Mas será que seus pais vão deixar? – O menino perguntou, animado com a proposta de Heero.

- Espere aqui que eu vou perguntar pra minha mãe. Ai eu mando ela ligar pra sua. – Heero declarou, saindo do quarto e indo até a sala de televisão encontrar a mãe.

- O que foi, Hee-chan? – Sua mãe disse, amavelmente ao vê-lo chegar.

- O Duo pode dormir aqui pra gente ir junto pra escola amanhã? – Pediu, olhando-a em expectativa.

- Claro, Hee-chan! Mas será que os pais dele vão deixar? – Berkana perguntou, olhando para o filho.

- Liga pra mãe dele! Eu vou preparando a cama – O menino disse, correndo de volta para o quarto em empolgação, ouvindo a risada de sua mãe pelo percurso. – Duo, minha mãe deixou e vai falar com a sua!

- Oh! Tomara que ela deixe! Aí ela vai mandar o Solo trazer roupa pra mim... será que ele vai ficar bravo por eu dormir aqui hoje? – Duo perguntou para si mesmo. Não sabia como irmão reagiria quando soubesse que passaria a noite em Evenfall, mas julgou que não seria nada demais, afinal Solo mesmo dizia que não tinha nada na casa.

- Por que ficaria? – Heero o perguntou, curioso, enquanto puxava a bi-cama que ficava abaixo da sua e pegava um travesseiro e um cobertor para Duo em seu armário.

- Às vezes eu acho que Solo tem medo de Evefall. Mas ele diz que não... – Duo respondeu. – Solo é um bobão.

- Seu irmão é legal... eu queria ter um irmão assim. – Disse o japonês, vagamente. – Mas acho que nenhum irmão ia ser legal comigo.

- E por que não?

- Eu sou estranho, Duo. Você e Quatre foram meus primeiros amigos. – Heero declarou, num tom triste.

- Você não é estranho, só é quieto. Isso não é ruim! – O amigo respondeu, sentando-se ao seu lado e o olhando nos olhos. – Eu gosto muito de você, Heero.

- Também gosto muito de você... – Falou, sorrindo.

E sua mãe então abriu a porta do quarto, interrompendo o momento.

- Duo, sua mãe deixou você ficar aqui hoje e disse que seu irmão já está vindo trazer suas roupas. – Berkana disse, olhando para ambos os garotos. – Heero, vai se preparando para o jantar enquanto o irmão de Duo não chega... para que ele possa tomar banho assim que as roupas dele estiverem aqui.

- Uhum. – Concordou Heero, vendo a mãe sair do quarto e suspirando alto.

Rumou até o banheiro adjacente ao seu quarto e viu Duo segui-lo, sentando-se na tampa do vaso sanitário enquanto olhava para ele sem qualquer expressão. Estava envergonhado por ter o amigo no banheiro consigo, provavelmente pronto para vê-lo tomar banho, mas decidiu que não havia nada demais naquilo.

- Se você quiser, eu fico olhando pra parede! É que Quatre sempre pede para que eu fique no banheiro com ele enquanto ele toma banho pra ficar conversando e não ficar sozinho... mas se você quiser, eu te espero no quarto. – O amigo disse, olhando para ele ao notar o rubor em suas faces. – Vamos, não fica com vergonha! Tudo o que você tem eu também tenho, eu não sou uma garota!

E Heero pensou por alguns momentos, vendo a razão e assentindo em seguida. Despiu-se e entrou no box, ligando o chuveiro quente e fechando os olhos ao entrar na água. Duo o observava calmamente, percebendo o quanto o corpo de Heero era diferente do seu. A pele dele era ligeiramente mais pálida, enquanto a sua era rosada e o membro dele era mais escuro que o seu. Julgou ser pelo fato do amigo ser japonês, enquanto reparava no quanto ele era mais forte que si.

- Nossa Heero, perto de você eu sou um bambu! – Disse, rindo. Era realmente muito magro, mas nunca ligara para isso.

- Você não é um bambu... – O amigo respondeu, erguendo uma sobrancelha.

- Sou sim! Quatre sempre diz que eu pareço um pedaço de pau! – Riu ainda mais, vendo Heero sorrir e negar com a cabeça enquanto se lavava. – Sua casa é realmente bonita...

- É...

Conversaram por mais alguns minutos, até que Heero saiu do banho e se vestiu, praticamente na mesma hora em que Solo chegou com as roupas de Duo. O irmão beijou-lhe a testa, demonstrando preocupação com o olhar, mas nada disse além de boa noite, o que deixou Duo aliviado.

Os meninos sentaram-se à mesa de jantar após o banho de Duo esperando ansiosamente pela refeição. Estavam famintos. Comeram rapidamente, voltando para o quarto em seguida e brincando com os bonecos de Heero. Eram onze horas da noite quando Berkana foi ao quarto do filho pedir para que ele e o amiguinho dormissem. Apagou a luz ao vê-los acomodados e desejou-lhes boa noite, sorrindo e fechando a porta.

- Eu to feliz por estar aqui com você... – Duo disse, olhando para Heero de forma séria.

- Eu também... a gente podia fazer isso mais vezes.

- Sim! Você é muito legal, Heero.

- Você que é. – O japonês respondeu, olhando para o amigo. – Boa noite, Duo... qualquer coisa, me chama.

- Boa noite...

E dito isso, os meninos viraram de lado, fechando os olhos e permitindo que o sono os tragasse após o cansaço daquele dia agitado.

**x**

Seus olhos se prenderam naquela bela figura adormecida, como que hipnotizado. Olhava-o dormir com quase adoração, quando um leve ressonar fez com que uma de suas pernas pálidas saísse de debaixo do cobertor para fazer-se presente à sua visão, encantando-o ainda mais. Aproximou-se, observando-o de perto enquanto um de seus dedos corria por aquela perna, sentindo a pele do menino se arrepiar levemente e franzindo o cenho.

Será que... será que ele podia senti-lo?

Resolveu deixar então que sua mão vagasse pela pele dele, num toque suave e frio por conta de sua consistência vazia, enquanto o arrepio do menino se tornava mais forte.

Sim, ele decididamente podia senti-lo e aquilo era algo bom, pelo que julgava.

Mas ele voltou a se mover em seu sono, murmurando algo incompreensível e retirando completamente o cobertor de cima de si como se estivesse com calor. E teve de abençoá-lo por tal fato. A visão daquele pequeno corpo vestido de forma precária com pijamas curtos era o suficiente para que ficasse sentado na frente de sua cama até que o dia raiasse, apenas para que pudesse vê-lo acordar e poder vislumbrar como seriam aqueles olhos grandes. Seu dedo subiu-lhe o pescoço, percebendo o menino se retesar como se tivesse sentido cócegas, percorrendo-lhe o lábio inferior em seguida num toque suave. Traçou aquela boca delicadamente, vendo-o abrir os lábios como se quisesse receber mais de seu carinho, o que o deixou completamente atônito.

Os olhos do menino se abriram revelando um exótico tom de azul-violáceo, enquanto ele olhava diretamente para si. E Wufei notou que ele realmente podia vê-lo.

- Quem é você? – A voz infantil o perguntou, fazendo-o sorrir. Aquele menino era simplesmente adorável...

- Não importa. – Respondeu, num sussurro.

- Você existe? – Ele voltou a questioná-lo curiosamente, mas não se afastando da mão que ainda percorria seu rosto.

- De certa forma...

- Eu me chamo Duo. O que você está fazendo? – O menino perguntou novamente, piscando como se para ter certeza de que aquilo era real.

- Tocando você. – Wufei respondeu, levando a mão até a franja que lhe caia na testa.

- Oh... você é um anjo? Você parece um anjo... – Duo disse, sorrindo enquanto fechava os olhos e apreciava as carícias.

- Se você quiser pensar assim...

- Você quer ser o meu anjo então?

Wufei se sentiu tocado por aquelas palavras. O menino não só não o havia rejeitado como também parecia tê-lo aceitado normalmente, sem qualquer temor infundado. Aproximou então seus lábios dos dele, tocando-os levemente, numa carícia doce.

- E por que não? – Respondeu, sorrindo ao ver o menino enrubescer, mas devolver-lhe o sorriso.

- Então como eu devo chamá-lo, meu anjinho?

- Wufei.

Dito isso, Wufei desapareceu, deixando o quarto sem que Duo sequer tivesse tempo de piscar. Mas o menino sorriu, tocando os próprios lábios e se enrolando novamente no cobertor após fechar os olhos.

- Wufei... – Murmurou, antes de adormecer novamente.

* * *


	4. III

**Partial Insanity** **- III**

Fic dedicada à Blanxe, a psico. Tenham cuidado com ela! Ela é psico! aquelas :D E mais uma vez ela me coagiu a colocar o Wufei fazendo coisinhas no cap e talz... espero que vc goste, psico-mulher :D E ela merece agradecimento tb pelas opiniões pro cap.

_Beta: Cristal Samejima_

**_Obs: Essa fic é inspirada na obra de Stephen King, O Iluminado e com um certo toque de Rose Red. Qualquer semelhança não é mera coincidência._**

* * *

_**'A bawny conquest o'er the twilight**  
_**_the gods desperately roars  
in shadow spawn the day's concede  
forcing the world to yield'_**

* * *

Heero despertou, assustado. Havia sentido algo... maligno em seu quarto sem que soubesse exatamente o que era. E teve medo. O temor que algo pudesse acontecer a seu amigo o deixara ainda mais agitado. Mas percebeu que Duo dormia tranqüilamente, como se nada tivesse acontecido, e aquilo o acalmou de certa forma.

Suspirou. Não ia conseguir voltar a dormir sabendo que algo ruim estava sondando-os. Não poderia deixar que algo acontecesse com Duo, teria de protegê-lo contra aquela casa. Deslizou de sua cama silenciosamente, sentando-se na do amigo e pensando no que fazer. Deitou-se ao lado dele, tentando não incomodá-lo mas percebeu-o mover-se e despertar ao sentir seus corpos se tocarem.

- Heero? – O menino perguntou, sonolento, enquanto olhava para o amigo. – O que foi?

- Tem alguma coisa ruim aqui. – Explicou.

- Oh... você está com medo? – Duo questionou, aproximando-se ainda mais de Heero e passando um dos braços por sua cintura, como se para passar-lhe alguma segurança.

- Não, mas não quero que aconteça algo com você. – Heero disse, sorrindo ao sentir o amigo abraçá-lo e retribuindo o gesto.

- Não precisa se preocupar, Heero... – Duo bocejou, apoiando a testa no ombro do amigo enquanto fechava os olhos.- Meu anjo vai me proteger. E se você ficar pertinho de mim assim, ele pode te proteger também.

- Anjo? – Heero o questionou, mas não recebeu qualquer resposta, pois Duo logo adormeceu.

Aquela resposta – aquele tal _anjo_ – o intrigou. Era realmente estranho Duo ter inventado um anjo logo quando algo maligno rondava o quarto. Abraçou-o com mais força, como se daquela forma pudesse protegê-lo ainda mais. Não sabia porque, mas aquela história de anjo o deixara extremamente preocupado.

**x **

Berkana suspirou e sorriu. Achava extremamente adorável o fato do filho estar abraçado com o amiguinho de uma forma protetora, como se estivesse velando por seu sono. Ouviu passos atrás de si e virou-se a tempo de ver o marido entrar no quarto com o cenho extremamente franzido.

- Por que você está sorrindo? – Ele sussurrou para não acordar os meninos.

- Eu nunca pensei em Heero como superprotetor. – A mulher lhe respondeu ainda sorrindo, também num sussurro.

- Ele não devia estar agarrado com um menino assim. – O marido resmungou, contrariado.

Berkana o olhou indignada, como se o marido a tivesse ofendido.

- Oh Hiroshi, por favor! Ele só tem dez anos, não coloque sentido sexual nisso! – Discutiu com a voz baixa, alheia ao fato de que o filho ouvia tudo.

Heero sentia seu pai aborrecido por estar abraçado a Duo, mas não sabia exatamente o porquê. Sua mãe não via nada demais nesse fato, achando bonito e tocante, enquanto estava irritada com o marido por seu julgamento.

Notou que a mãe puxou seu pai para fora do quarto, na intenção de não deixar que ele, Heero, ficasse constrangido quando acordasse. Fechou a porta suavemente e dispensou o marido, esperando alguns minutos para bater na porta e chamar pelo filho.

- Hee-chan, acorde para a escola! – Exclamou, dando tempo o suficiente para que os meninos se soltassem e se aprumassem antes de abrir a porta. – Bom dia, meninos... eu vou mandar preparar o café da manhã enquanto vocês se arrumam.

- Hn. – Heero resmungou, esfregando o olho, e viu a mãe deixar o quarto. – Duo, é errado abraçar você? – Perguntou, timidamente, expressando sua curiosidade ao mesmo tempo.

- Não! Por quê? – O amigo inquiriu, surpreso.

- Meu pai ficou aborrecido por me ver dormindo abraçado com você... – Heero explicou.

- Adultos têm mesmo coisas estranhas, Hee-chan, não se preocupe. – Duo disse, piscando para o amigo ao usar o apelido que sua mãe o chamara.

- Não me chama assim! – O japonês pediu, corando.

- Hee-chaaaan!

Rindo, Duo se levantou da cama para desviar da almofada que Heero lançara em sua direção. Ambos se trocaram e desceram, sentando-se à mesa enquanto uma das criadas entregava a Heero sua lancheira. Os meninos sorriram um para o outro, mas seus sorrisos morreram quando o pai de Heero se fez presente no aposento.

- Bom dia, meninos. – Hiroshi os cumprimentou, sorrindo, mas Heero pôde sentir que ele ainda estava incomodado com sua proximidade de Duo. E aquilo o irritou.

- Bom dia! – Seu amigo o cumprimentou, educadamente.

Heero nada disse, fuzilando o pai com os olhos, discretamente. Sua mãe entrou no salão e sorriu para ele, enquanto o café da manhã era servido. Comeu em silêncio, esperando ansiosamente para ir à escola. Queria entender o aborrecimento de seu pai, mas ao mesmo tempo tinha medo que ele resolvesse afastá-lo de Duo. Só esperava que sua mãe não permitisse que isso acontecesse; não saberia o que fazer se o obrigassem a ficar longe de seu amigo.

Recebeu, juntamente com Duo, uma carona do pai até a escola e se aliviou ao sentir que ele não estava mais pensando 'coisas de adulto' sobre sua amizade com Duo. Após despedirem-se de seu pai de Heero, ele e Duo entraram no colégio juntos e sentaram-se lado a lado, juntando-se ao grupo em seguida para conversarem. Poucos minutos depois, Quatre chegou e os saudou animadamente, unindo-se ao grupo até a aula começar. Mas Heero notou que Duo ainda estava distante, o que o deixou mais intrigado. Teria de questionar o amigo sobre isso mais tarde...

**x**

O sinal para o recreio tocou e os três meninos encaminharam-se para a mesa que haviam sentado no dia anterior. Heero abriu sua lancheira e tanto Duo quanto Quatre arfaram ao notar a quantidade de comida que a mãe do amigo havia disponibilizado. Havia uma variedade enorme de bolinhos e doces, além de sanduíches e uma garrafinha térmica de suco de laranja. Heero sorriu e ofereceu o lanche aos amigos, agradecendo imensamente à mãe em seus pensamentos.

- Quatre, eu descobri ontem que tenho um anjo! – Duo declarou subitamente, fazendo com que Heero franzisse o cenho, ainda preocupado com essa história.

- Sério? Qual o nome dele? – O loiro perguntou, sorrindo.

- Wufei. Ele protegeu a mim e a Heero ontem à noite quando o Hee-chan sentiu algo ruim no quarto. – Duo respondeu, empolgado.

Quatre franziu o cenho, confuso com a fala do amigo.

- Sentiu? Como assim?

Duo arregalou os olhos e olhou diretamente para Heero, se dando conta do que havia dito.

"_O que eu falo?_" Duo questionou Heero em pensamentos.

"_Diga que foi um pesadelo_" Heero respondeu, firmemente.

- Ah, ele teve um pesadelo, ficou com medo e foi dormir comigo. – Duo respondeu a Quatre, ganhando um olhar mortal de Heero.

- Nossa, deve ter sido algo bem ruim pro Heero ter ficado com medo... – O loiro comentou, pegando um bolinho na lancheira do japonês e o mordendo em seguida.

- Foi horrível. – Heero confirmou, acenando com a cabeça. "_Duo, quero conversar com você depois..._" Comentou com o amigo, olhando-o de forma apreensiva.

Duo assentiu discretamente, de modo a não deixar o loiro notar. Estava curioso sobre a tal conversa de Heero, mas julgou ser a respeito de seu deslize. Não sabia se era seguro contar a Quatre sobre o dom que compartilhavam, mas tinha certeza de que o loiro ia ficar morrendo de ciúmes. Ou talvez sequer acreditasse. _"Hoje de tarde eu passo na sua casa e nós conversamos... depois vamos para a pracinha."_ Disse mentalmente ao amigo, vendo-o concordar.

- Nossa, Heero... esses bolinhos são ótimos! Eu nunca comi nada igual... o que tem dentro? – Quatre perguntou, mudando de assunto após degustar o lanche.

- Anko.

- An_quem_? – Duo o perguntou, confuso.

- Anko... doce de feijão azuki. É um doce comum de onde eu venho... – Heero explicou, sorrindo diante da expressão do amigo.

- Doce de _feijão_? – Duo voltou a questionar, horrorizado. – Isso deve ser horrível!

- Oh não é não, Duo! É muito bom! – Quatre defendeu o doce, comendo mais um. – Prova.

- Nem pensar que eu vou comer um doce de feijão! Nem sonha! – Duo se recusou, mas, ao ver o olhar magoado de Heero, mordeu o lábio sem saber o que fazer. Não queria chatear o amigo, mas não sabia se seu estomago agüentaria um doce de _feijão_. – Tudo bem, eu provo...

Pegando um dos bolinhos, Duo o analisou. Não parecia ter feijão ali dentro... na verdade, parecia bastante inofensivo... e Quatre já havia comido uns três. Não podia ser tão ruim, não era? Levou-o a boca, mordendo e mastigando em seguida, se surpreendendo com o sabor suave do doce. Aquilo era realmente bom! Terminou de comer o bolinho sem nada dizer, pegando outro em seguida e olhando para Heero com um grande sorriso no rosto.

- Gostou? – O japonês perguntou, esperançosamente.

- Muito! Isso é muito bom, Heero!

O menino então sorriu, pegando um dos doces ele mesmo e o comendo. Estava feliz por Duo ter gostado... só esperava conseguir ensiná-lo a gostar dos outros pratos de seu país de origem... Talvez não fosse tão difícil, afinal Duo parecia gostar muito de comer.

**x**

- Solo, eu tenho um anjo! – O menino declarou, segurando a mão do irmão e o olhando sorridente.

O mais velho franziu o cenho, perguntando-se de onde Duo havia tirado aquela idéia.

- Que anjo, Duo? – Questionou, confuso.

- O nome dele é Wufei... Ontem ele protegeu a mim e ao Heero quando o Heero sent... teve um sonho ruim! – Duo disse, consertando-se na ultima hora, antes de revelar o segredo do amigo.

Uma das sobrancelhas de Solo se ergueu. Não havia anjos em Evenfall... sabia perfeitamente disso. Então, será que seu irmão estaria inventando? Ou será que ele realmente havia visto algo naquela casa?

- E como é esse Wufei? – Perguntou, vendo o sorriso do irmão se alargar.

- Ele é bonito! Tem o cabelo preto meio comprido que ele usa amarrado... os olhos dele são puxadinhos que nem os do Heero, mas um pouco mais... se bem que ele não parece muito com o Heero não. Ele parece mesmo um anjo! – O menino explicou enquanto gesticulava, atraindo a atenção das pessoas na rua que o sorriam em simpatia.

Foi então que a preocupação de Solo aumentou, fazendo-o apertar inconscientemente a mão do irmão. Porém não pôde mais fazer perguntas, pois havia chegado em casa e sua mãe se encontrava sentada na varanda, esperando-os.

- Até que enfim vocês chegaram! Acabei de colocar o almoço na mesa. – Ela declarou, sorrindo para os filhos e entrando na casa.

Ambos se sentaram para comer, enquanto Duo esperava a mãe arrumar-lhe prato e olhava para o irmão.

- Solo, você sabia que eu comi doce de feijão hoje? O Heero levou para escola! É muito bom! – Disse, animadamente. – Nossa, eu comi um monte ne... o Quatre também comeu uns seis e o Heero, coitado, só comeu dois! Mas eu acho que o Heero não gosta muito de comer, na casa dele ele quase não come e a comida de lá é maravilhosa, eu não consigo entender porque ele não gosta de comer, comer é tão bom e...

- Duo, calma! Você vai sufocar se não respirar antes de falar! – Solo comentou, rindo, assim como sua mãe.

- Papai diz que eu tenho a respiração cordinada! – O menino retrucou, emburrando-se.

- Coordenada, Duo, não _cordinada_. Na verdade, papai diz que você é tagarela. – O irmão o corrigiu, rindo ainda mais ao ver a expressão do mais novo se tornar mais fechada.

- Antes tagarela que fofoqueiro! Solo fofoqueiro! Solo sabe todas as fofocas do bairro, mãe! Ele ta melhor do que o jornal da noite! – O menino implicou, vendo a mãe sorrir. – Solo fo-fo-queeei-ro! Solo fofoqueeeeiro! – Voltou a implicar, colocando um tom melodioso em sua voz.

- Eu não sou fofoqueiro!

- Chega vocês dois. Comam logo antes que esfrie. – A mãe os cortou, fazendo-os voltarem à atenção para o almoço.

- Mãe, eu vou à casa do Heero mais tarde levar ele para a pracinha, ta? – Duo disse, vendo a mãe assentir enquanto comia.

À menção de Evenfall fez com que Solo voltasse a ficar tenso. Algo naquela história de anjo o estava incomodando intensamente. Ia se oferecer para ir com o irmão até a casa do amigo, num gesto de proteção, porém se lembrou que havia combinado de estudar com Relena aquela tarde e logo não poderia. Queria impedir Duo de pisar novamente naquele lugar, mas sabia que estaria sendo irracional e infantil se o fizesse. Terminou o almoço rapidamente, deixando sua sobremesa para o irmão e dirigindo-se ao próprio quarto; não queria admitir, mas aquela história de Evenfall estava começando a aterrorizá-lo novamente. Teria que tomar alguma providência, antes que fosse tarde demais...

**x**

Duo caminhou, animadamente, até a casa de Heero, na esperança de poder encontrar Wufei antes que saíssem para brincar na pracinha. Era uma sensação boa ter um anjo... saber que estaria protegido sempre, pois Wufei o estaria acompanhando. Só esperava que seu anjo protegesse Heero também, afinal aquela casa era estranha demais e temia por seu amigo. Tocou o interfone e uma das criadas o atendeu, guiando-o para que entrasse pois Heero já o estava esperando.

Não perdeu tempo caminhando pelo jardim, afinal temia que aquela voz pudesse voltar, então disparou numa corrida rápida do portão até a porta da mansão, arfando quando chegou ao seu objetivo. A criada sorriu ao vê-lo, dando espaço para que entrasse e fechando a porta atrás de si.

- Heero está no quarto dele, pode ir encontrá-lo, Duo. – A mulher disse, amavelmente, enquanto Duo sorria em agradecimento e subia as escadas até o quarto do amigo.

Abriu a porta e entrou, vendo Heero sorrir minimamente para si e sinalizar para que se sentasse ao seu lado.

- E então, o que você queria falar, Hee-chan? – Duo iniciou a conversa, vendo o japonês rolar os olhos diante do apelido, o que o fez sorrir.

- Duo... essa história de anjo é muito estranha... – Heero começou a explicar, vendo uma expressão grave tomar o rosto do amigo. – Quer dizer... foi estranho aparecer um anjo para você logo quando eu senti algo ruim perto da gente...

- Ele nos protegeu! Foi pro causa dele que a coisa ruim sumiu! – Duo argumentou, fervorosamente. – Você não está achando que o meu anjo é a coisa ruim não, está?

- Eu não sei, Duo... mas eu não acho que existam anjos nessa casa. – Heero disse, pesarosamente.

- Wufei é um anjo! Ele disse que era!

O japonês suspirou pesadamente, ressentido de ter que acabar com as crenças do amigo, mas ao mesmo tempo sabendo que aquilo seria difícil.

- Duo, você se lembra que disse que ouvia os mortos? – Heero o questionou, vendo Duo assentir com uma sobrancelha erguida. – Eu acho que você pode vê-los também, se eles forem muito fortes.

Os olhos do outro menino se arregalaram, numa expressão de terror e mágoa, enquanto ele parecia não saber exatamente o que pensar.

- Wufei não é um fantasma! – Ele voltou a argumentar, magoado pelo amigo ter pensado aquilo de seu anjo.

- Como você sabe, Duo? – Heero lhe perguntou, pesaroso. – Não fique triste... eu só estou preocupado... tem tanta coisa ruim nessa casa, eu fico com medo de alguma delas pegar você.

E, diante do tom derrotado do amigo, Duo se penalizou por ter sido tão rude, aproximando-se dele e passando um braço por seu ombro.

- Eu vou conversar com Wufei da próxima vez que ele aparecer pra mim... e vou perguntar o que ele é... ta bom? Mas ele não é malvado... eu sei que não é.

Heero apenas concordou, levantando-se da cama e vendo Duo fazer o mesmo.

- Vamos para a pracinha então? – Ele disse, tentando sorrir enquanto saiam do quarto.

- Vamos! Mas me espera na sala, Heero... eu quero ir ao banheiro. – Duo o explicou, vendo o amigo descer as escadas e se dirigindo ao banheiro mais próximo.

Fechou a porta e aliviou-se rapidamente enquanto cantarolava, dando descarga em seguida e se precipitando a pia para lavar as mãos. Mas qual não foi sua surpresa ao ver que, em frente à porta do banheiro, estava parado Wufei, observando-o tranquilamente. Assustou-se, porém se recuperou quase instantaneamente, sorrindo para seu anjo e percebendo-o retribuir-lhe.

- Você me assustou! – Disse, estreitando os olhos em seguida de forma brincalhona. – Tava me espiando é?

Wufei nada disse, apenas alargou o sorriso e aproximou-se do menino, tocando-lhe o rosto com as pontas dos dedos. Duo fechou os olhos, aproveitando a carícia que fazia com que um arrepio corresse por seu corpo, enquanto o lugar onde Wufei o tocava ficava estranhamente quente.

- Por que você está fazendo carinho em mim? – Perguntou, suavemente.

- Porque você é lindo. – Wufei o respondeu, num sussurro.

- Wufei... – Duo disse, engolindo em seco e abrindo os olhos. – Você... é um fantasma ou um anjo?

E as carícias pararam, enquanto Wufei olhava serenamente para o menino e segurava-lhe o queixo.

- O que você acha que eu sou, Duo? – Ele perguntou, vendo o menino voltar a se arrepiar e sorrindo internamente.

- Um anjo... mas o Hee... – Duo foi interrompido quando aqueles lábios irreais tocaram os seus. Não podia senti-los realmente, mas o formigamento e a pressão em sua boca, fizeram-no entreabri-la, sentindo o beijo se aprofundar de forma delicada.

Era algo diferente de tudo o que já havia sentido. Wufei deixava sua pele quente, enquanto tudo o que Duo podia sentir de seus toques era algo suave demais para que pudesse descrever. E, naquele momento, Duo ficou triste por Wufei não ser humano como ele, pois achava que aqueles carinhos seriam muito melhores se o anjo fosse de carne e osso.

Porém, Wufei o abraçou após romper o beijo, pousando a cabeça do menino levemente de contra seu peito imaterial, acariciando-lhe os cabelos suavemente, como se houvesse lido seus pensamentos.

- Promete que vai me proteger das coisas ruins sempre, Wufei? – Duo pediu, sentindo-se seguro por aquele estranho abraço.

- Prometo.

- Promete que vai sempre ficar do meu lado e vigiar meu sono também? – O menino voltou a questionar, buscando os olhos negros do anjo e sorrindo para ele.

- Sim, sempre. – Wufei respondeu, voltando a tocar o rosto do garoto.

- Ótimo! Eu espero que você apareça mais vezes para conversar comigo... eu gosto muito de você, meu anjinho. – Duo declarou, soltando-se do abraço e abrindo a porta do banheiro. – Até mais!

Vendo o menino sair, Wufei levou uma das mãos ao rosto, frustrado. O que aquele menino tinha de tão especial? Será que poderia mesmo protegê-lo contra o maior mal daquela casa? Aquela era uma pergunta que Wufei não ousava tentar responder, afinal de contas não sabia se poderia ir de contra sua própria natureza para deixar aquele belo garoto a salvo.

**x**

Duo e os outros garotos tentavam ensinar Heero a jogar basquete, enquanto o japonês se frustrava por não conseguir acertar a cesta. Não estava acostumado a praticar esportes, afinal sempre preferira os videogames e os livros, mas ver os meninos jogando atiçara-lhe a curiosidade. Porém não imaginava que fosse tão difícil! Para sua sorte, os outros não riam de si por não conseguir acertar o arremesso, na verdade torciam a seu favor, o que o deixava completamente grato.

- Vamos lá, Heero... você consegue! – Duo o incentivou, sorrindo, fazendo com que Heero respirasse fundo e colocasse tudo de si naquele arremesso.

Fitou a cesta determinadamente, enquanto dava um passo para frente e pulava, jogando a bola em sua direção. E qual não foi sua surpresa ao ver que, na verdade, havia acertado o aro, fazendo sua primeira cesta. Sentiu os braços de Duo o envolverem, assim com os dos outros garotos, enquanto todos pulavam ao mesmo tempo, o sufocando e quase o fazendo perder o equilíbrio. Porém sorriu quando os meninos o soltaram, feliz consigo mesmo por ter conseguido realizar seu objetivo.

- Você aprendeu mais rápido que o Quatre! – Duo comentou. – O loiro ficou tentando uma semana inteira até acertar a cesta!

Aquele comentário fez com que Heero ficasse orgulhoso de si mesmo, enquanto os outros meninos escolhiam quem seria de cada time. Estava começando a gostar de basquete; achava o jogo empolgante e o fato de ser aceito em um time o deixava muito feliz. Alguns meninos sobraram e ficou combinado que haveria revezamento para o segundo tempo e Heero ficou feliz de poder entrar no primeiro. Apesar de não estar acostumado com o fato de que teria de quicar e proteger a bola ao mesmo tempo, achou que fez um bom trabalho, ainda mais quando marcou uma das cestas no jogo. Porém, no segundo tempo, cedeu sua posição para o menino chamado Mike, que lhe agradeceu intensamente e pôs-se a jogar. Assistiu ao jogo até perceber que, um bom tempo depois, Solo havia aparecido na pracinha e se sentara na arquibancada, observando o irmão jogar. Caminhou até ele, sorrindo, e o cumprimentou, enquanto o mais velho lhe retribuía.

- Não está jogando por quê? – Solo o perguntou, curioso.

- Revezamento. Eu joguei no primeiro e Mike agora está no segundo. – Heero o explicou.

- Oh, sim... Heero, eu posso te fazer uma pergunta? – O mais velho questionou, olhando-o apreensivo, o que deixou o menino preocupado.

- Claro.

- Duo comentou alguma coisa sobre um anjo com você?

O japonês percebeu que Solo também estava intrigado com aquela história, o que o deixou um pouco mais aliviado. Estava com medo de estar sendo paranóico com o amigo, mas a preocupação do mais velho aliviou um pouco aquele sentimento.

- Sim. Eu achei estranho. – Heero disse, percebendo o irmão do amigo relaxar também, como se tivesse tido o mesmo pensamento sobre a paranóia.

- Eu também... Duo nunca foi de inventar esse tipo de coisa.

O menino suspirou, ponderando sobre o que poderia dizer a Solo.

- Talvez ele não esteja inventando... mas eu duvido muito que seja um anjo. – Disse enfim, observando o mais velho para ver-lhe a reação.

Solo franziu o cenho, confuso pelas palavras do garoto.

- Como assim? – Questionou, tendo receio do que poderia lhe ser respondido.

- Evenfall não é um lugar bom para se ter anjos... Eu estou com medo desse Wufei não ser um anjo. – Heero explicou, vendo as sobrancelhas de Solo se arquearem.

- Você não acredita em fantasmas, acredita? – O mais velho perguntou, tentando soar brincalhão, mas Heero pôde notar o quão sério ele estava sendo.

- Não é porque não podemos vê-los que eles não estão lá... – O menino declarou, ouvindo em seguida Duo gritar seu nome para que voltasse ao jogo. – É por isso que eu tenho medo... – Declarou, antes de deixar o jovem sozinho com seus pensamentos.

Solo se sentiu estranho por ouvir palavras tão fortes para um menino de dez anos. Sabia, pelo olhar de Heero, que ele era muito maduro para sua idade, mas as observações do menino o deixaram ainda mais apreensivo em relação à segurança do irmão. E tomou uma decisão: Iria descobrir quem era aquele tal de Wufei e se, algum dia, ele havia sido morador de Evenfall.

**x**

Naquela noite, Heero não conseguiu dormir. O quarto estava gelado apesar do calor que ele sabia que fazia lá fora e, por algum motivo, se sentiu observado. O silêncio anormal do aposento fazia com que conseguisse ouvir sua própria respiração e tentou se esconder debaixo do cobertor para que o barulho não atraísse nada de ruim para si.

Porém, quando o sono ameaçava tomá-lo, um barulho em seu banheiro o levou de volta a consciência. Era um suave pedido de socorro, o que o fez arregalar os olhos e se levantar da cama, calmamente, acendendo a luz e abrindo a porta do aposento adjacente. As cortinas em volta da banheira, que ficava do lado oposto do box, estavam fechadas e Heero podia ouvir o barulho de água caindo. Engoliu em seco, caminhando vagarosamente até a banheira, lutando contra a própria mente que o mandava voltar para sua cama.

- Por favor... – Uma voz feminina suave, implorou, enquanto se aproximava cada vez mais.

Prendeu a respiração e abriu as cortinas de uma vez só, olhando para a banheira cheia de água, mas sem ninguém dentro. Franziu o cenho gravemente, afastando-se do local sem dar as costas ou sequer tentar desligar a torneira, com medo de que algo pudesse surgir da água e atacá-lo. Mas foi quando, em seus passos cegos, esbarrou em algo gelado e úmido, sentindo em seguida garras se fecharem contra seu pescoço e o erguerem do chão. Tentou gritar enquanto esperneava, a risada da mulher ecoando no aposento e fazendo com que o pavor gelasse o sangue em suas veias.

- Me solta! – Gritou, socando e chutando o corpo atrás de si, mas sem qualquer sucesso.

Estava perdido. O ar começava a lhe faltar enquanto sua visão vacilava e sua força minguava aos poucos. Não conseguia mais lutar, sentindo as mãos daquele ser apertando cada vez mais fortes o seu pescoço. Sabia que ia morrer... não queria perder Duo e seus novos amigos... não queria perder sua nova vida, mas não havia nada que pudesse fazer naquele momento...

- Heero... – A mulher o chamou e o sacudiu, seu corpo já quase sem vida, enquanto o sufocava ao mesmo tempo.

- Heero! – Uma voz masculina se fez presente no aposento, mas Heero não podia ver a quem pertencia, apesar de reconhecê-la vagamente. – Heero, respira!

Lábios firmes tomaram os seus, jogando o ar para dentro de seus pulmões e fazendo-o abrir os olhos, assustado. Seus pais o olhavam como se estivessem apavorados, enquanto sua mãe o tomava nos braços e o apertava contra si.

- Calma, Hee-chan... já está tudo bem... – Ela murmurou, acariciando seus cabelos.

Foi quando Heero notou que havia sido um pesadelo, apesar de ainda sentir as garras se fechando contra seu pescoço. Segurou a mão do pai firmemente, enquanto ele se ajoelhava e envolvia a si e a sua mãe num abraço protetor.

- O que aconteceu? – O menino perguntou, com a voz rouca.

- Estávamos indo dormir quando ouvimos você gritar em seu sonho. E você não estava respirando... Berkana, vista-o. Nós vamos levá-lo para o hospital. – Hiroshi declarou, passando as mãos pelos cabelos em sua frustração. Temia que houvesse algo errado que tivesse feito seu filho parar de respirar enquanto dormia, alguma alergia ou algo mais grave, por isso decidiu que levá-lo ao médico seria o melhor a se fazer.

- Liga pro pai do Duo... ele é medico... – Heero sugeriu, avesso a idéia de ir ao hospital.

- Tem razão... talvez o Dr. Maxwell possa ajudar... – Sua mãe disse, indo pegar o telefone enquanto deixava o filho com o marido.

- Com o que você sonhou, filho?

Heero abriu a boca para responder quando percebeu, assim como seu pai, que pelo vão da porta do banheiro adjacente, a água escapava e inundava o carpete de seu quarto.


	5. IV

**Partial Insanity** **- IV**

Fic dedicada à Blanxe, a assassina. Tirem o Duo de perto dela! E de perto do loiro tb XD -aquelas- nunca se sabe oq pode acontecer qnd uma psico encontra um loiro e um Duo... e uma faca A-A PSJOPAJOPS E, como seeempre, agradecimentos pela ajuda e lero lero. Obrigada, mulher A-A

_Obs: Contém cenas mais pesadas com shotakon não-real. É, eu sei, confuso... mas vcs vão entender qnd lerem... o shota desse capitulo NÃO aconteceu, ele foi apenas uma 'ilusão'._

_**Obs2: Mt gente tem me pedido pra atualizar essa fic e é simplesmente frustrante ver que NENHUMA das pessoas que tem me pedido me deixa sequer uma review pra dizer se gostou ou não do cap... é meio chato vc ser cobrada qnd não tem retorno nenhum sobre a fic, então eu gostaria de pedir que se vc leu e gostou, ou não gostou, deixe uma review... não custa nada. Ainda mais se vc quiser me cobrar atualização depois. **_

_Beta: Cristal Samejima_

_**Obs: Essa fic é **__**inspirada**__** na obra de Stephen King, O Iluminado e com um certo toque de Rose Red. Qualquer semelhança não é mera coincidência.**_

* * *

'_**Darkness enshrouds the sky**_

_**swirling shadows obscurely emerges**_

_**forcing the angels to capitulate**_

_**inviting the pandemonium to initiate'**_

* * *

Hiroshi estreitou os olhos ao ver a água que invadia o quarto de seu filho. A mão de Heero se fechou em seu braço com força e o homem percebeu que ele estava apavorado, o que o preocupou ainda mais. Tomou-o nos braços, tentando acalmá-lo, enquanto sentia-lhe o corpo delgado tremer contra o seu.

- Acalme-se, Heero... eu vou ao banheiro ver o que está acontecendo. – Disse com a voz suave, tentando tranqüilizá-lo.

- Não, pai! Não... – Heero pediu, agarrando a blusa do pai para não deixá-lo sair de perto de si. Não poderia permitir que ele fosse até lá... E se ela tentasse matá-lo também?

- Eu não posso deixar a água vazando assim, filho... Não vou demorar.

Hiroshi notou que o filho parecia ainda mais nervoso com o fato de que teria que ficar longe de si, o que o fez estranhar; Heero sempre fora um menino independente e todo aquele pânico não era algo natural. Pelo visto, o sonho o tinha afetado mais do que imaginava... Mas, para sua sorte, Berkana retornou ao quarto, tomando o filho para si e o vestindo metodicamente.

- Vamos levá-lo à casa dos Maxwell. – Ela declarou, observando preocupada a palidez do menino e notando a água que escorria pela porta do banheiro. – Que água é essa?

- Eu não sei. Estava tentando ver o que era, mas Heero não deixou. – Hiroshi explicou, vendo a mulher franzir o cenho.

Aproveitou-se então de que Heero estava com ela para ir ao banheiro, enquanto o ouvia gritar desesperadamente para que não fosse até lá e instruindo Berkana a levá-lo para baixo. Abriu então a porta e olhou exasperado para o aposento alagado, notando que a água parecia vazar da banheira.

Mas então um estranho murmúrio feminino foi ouvido, distante e suave, e Hiroshi estancou assustado. Esperou alguns minutos para se mover, não voltando a escutar nada de anormal enquanto caminhava vagarosamente até a banheira que transbordava pela cortina fechada. Prendeu a respiração, notando uma estranha sombra pelas cortinas brancas, e deu o último passo à frente. Segurou as cortinas e as abriu rapidamente, seu coração extremamente acelerado golpeando em seu peito. Mas não havia nada na banheira, absolutamente nada e aquilo o tranqüilizou, fazendo-o fechar a torneira e respirar fundo.

Porém uma risada feminina, ainda distante demais, ecoou pelos azulejos do banheiro, fazendo com que sua tensão voltasse e o fizesse sair rapidamente do aposento, um arrepio tomando-lhe a espinha. O que era aquilo? Será que a extrema preocupação com seu filho o estava fazendo imaginar coisas? Estava transtornado... Passou a mão pelos cabelos, tentando se acalmar antes de descer, até que novamente os gritos de Heero alcançaram seus ouvidos.

- Pai! Volta pai! – O menino implorava, com a voz chorosa.

Por que o filho estava tão preocupado com o fato dele ter ido ao banheiro? O que havia acontecido com ele, afinal? Resolveu descer e encontrá-lo na sala, a fim de levá-lo logo ao medico. Porém, surpreendeu-se quando, ao aparecer no pé da escada, Heero se soltou de Berkana e se precipitou a ele, abraçando sua cintura e soluçando alto. Pegou-o no colo e acariciou suas costas, vendo-o enterrar o rosto em seu ombro e molhá-lo com suas lágrimas.

- Está tudo bem... – Assegurou, vendo o olhar assustado da mulher pelo surto de Heero. – Vamos para a casa do seu amigo e o pai dele vai dar uma olhada em você... depois você fica brincando com o Duo enquanto conversamos com o senhor Maxwell.

Heero assentiu contra o pescoço do pai, sentindo que o carregavam para fora da casa. Não se soltou do pai mesmo ao entrar no carro, notando que sua mãe tomara a direção e os guiara até a casa dos Maxwell.

Estava em pânico. Teve tanto medo de perder seu pai quando este fora ao banheiro... e se aquela mulher tentasse matá-lo também e não pudesse fazer nada para protegê-lo? Não podia perder seu pai assim... e teve que abraçá-lo com firmeza e sentir seus braços fortes à sua volta para ter certeza de que era real.

Chegaram à casa de Duo pouco tempo depois e Berkana tocou a campainha, sendo prontamente atendida pelo Dr. Maxwell. Hiroshi levou o filho até o sofá e o soltou de si, permitindo que o médico o observasse atentamente enquanto a mulher explicava brevemente o que havia acontecido.

- Heero, você pode tirar a blusa, por favor? – O Dr. Maxwell pediu, vendo que o menino estava à beira do choque.

Porém ele obedeceu, retirando a peça de roupa com as mãos trêmulas e olhando para o médico com os olhos levemente arregalados. Dr. Maxwell examinou-o metodicamente com as sobrancelhas franzidas, não notando nada de diferente no menino além do choque.

- Heero, você se lembra do que sentiu? – Perguntou de forma suave, para não assustá-lo ainda mais.

- Ela... estava me enforcando... não conseguia sair... – Heero babulciou. – Aí eu acordei na cama.

O médico assentiu, apiedado do menino.

- Eu preciso que ele vá ao hospital para fazer exames mais detalhados, mas aparentemente não há nada de errado com ele.

E então, de súbito, todos os olhos se voltaram à escada ao ouvirem um barulho de alguém a descendo. Berkana sorriu ao ver que se tratava de um sonolento Duo, que esfregava os olhos e bocejava ruidosamente.

- Heero? Tia Berkana? – O menino perguntou, confuso. – É festa e ninguém me convidou?

O Dr. Maxwell sorriu para o filho, sinalizando para que ele se aproximasse.

- Seu amiguinho passou mal. – Explicou, colocando-o em seu colo. – Por que você não o leva ao seu quarto para brincarem enquanto eu converso com os pais dele?

Duo assentiu diante da proposta, preocupado com o olhar que via no rosto de Heero.

- Vamos, Heero? – Perguntou ao descer do colo de seu pai, vendo o amigo lançar um olhar estranho para o próprio progenitor como se relutasse em deixá-lo.

"_Heero, está tudo bem... nossos pais precisam conversar e você pode me contar o que aconteceu."_ Pediu pela ligação que compartilhavam, vendo-o assentir em seguida e vestir a blusa, pronto para segui-lo.

Entraram no quarto de Duo e fecharam a porta, onde Heero foi guiado até a cama e abraçado suavemente pelo amigo.

- O que aconteceu? – Duo questionou, suavemente, enquanto seu polegar fazia carinhos circulares no braço do amigo.

Heero suspirou alto, encostando a cabeça no ombro de Duo e fechando os olhos brevemente.

- Tinha uma mulher no meu banheiro... e ela pediu ajuda. Eu tentei ajudar, mas ela segurou meu pescoço e quis me sufocar e... eu acordei na minha cama com meus pais me sacudindo. – O garoto engoliu em seco, sentindo os braços do amigo se apertarem a sua volta. – Duo... quando eu entrei no banheiro, a torneira da banheira estava aberta... e quanto eu acordei, ela tinha transbordado e estava vazando para o meu quarto. Não foi um sonho.

Duo sentiu um arrepio correr-lhe a espinha, fazendo-o se afastar um pouco de Heero para olhá-lo nos olhos.

- Eu acredito em você. – Assegurou, vendo a gratidão brilhar nos olhos do amigo. – O que a gente vai fazer, Heero?

- Eu não sei... eu estou com medo, Duo.

- Eu também. Hoje você vai dormir aqui comigo e Wufei vai nos proteger. – Duo declarou, sinalizando para que Heero se deitasse e fazendo o mesmo, voltando a abraçá-lo com força.

Heero queria acreditar naquelas palavras... Queria se sentir protegido e saber que seu pai também estaria, mas ainda duvidava do tal Wufei e aquilo o assustava ainda mais.

x

Naquela noite, Heero se negou a ir para casa e Hiroshi resolveu não insistir. O Dr. Maxwell havia marcado os exames do filho para a tarde seguinte, mas aquilo não o aliviava em nada; o depoimento de Heero sobre seu suposto sonho o havia perturbado intensamente.

Não queria acreditar que a voz no banheiro havia sido real, mas era muito estranho o fato de Heero ter mencionado uma mulher em seu sonho quando ele mesmo, Hiroshi, havia ouvido a tal voz feminina. E como, por todos os infernos, aquela torneira havia sido aberta? Heero sozinho não teria força para abri-la, afinal a torneira parecia emperrada quando checara a casa quando se mudaram... então como?

Berkana pareceu sentir sua frustração, pois o abraçou carinhosamente e acariciou-lhe o cabelo.

- Ele vai ficar bem... só está apavorado. – Ela o garantiu, o que ainda não o tranqüilizou.

- Você viu como ele ficou quando eu fui ao banheiro? Eu nunca vi o Heero assim, Berkana, aquilo me assustou. Foi simplesmente apavorante sentir o corpo dele trêmulo daquele jeito... Eu nunca achei que veria o nosso filho assim. – Declarou, fechando os olhos e se lembrando do abraço desesperado de Heero. – E se ele estiver certo e houver mesmo a tal mulher? – Perguntou, hesitante.

- Como assim? Acha que tem alguém aqui em casa? – A mulher o questionou, soando preocupada.

- Não alguém, mas algo talvez... não sei, mas o estado de Heero realmente me assustou.

Berkana se sentou na cama, olhando para o marido na penumbra.

- Hiro, eu sei que você está preocupado, mas amanhã nós vamos descobrir o que nosso filho teve. Não fique pensando nisso... ele está bem agora.

Hiroshi realmente quis acreditar no que a esposa dizia, mas não era tão fácil. Ainda conseguia sentir as lágrimas de Heero molhando-lhe a blusa, enquanto seu corpinho tremia desesperadamente contra o seu abraço. Seu filho não era um menino medroso que se impressionava fácil ou que perdia o controle, e era exatamente isso que mais o assustava. Tinha algo de muito errado naquela situação... E Hiroshi temia que seu filho sofresse as conseqüências.

x

Estava preocupado. Procurara informações sobre ela na internet e dera sorte de encontrar-lhe o telefone e de ela ter concordado em encontrá-lo. Sabia que apenas ela poderia ajudá-lo e esperava que pudesse fazer algo antes que fosse tarde demais.

Esperava-a num café discreto, rezando para que ela não desistisse na ultima hora e ainda se lembrando das palavras do irmão e da expressão apavorada de Heero. Não queria acreditar que realmente havia algo sobrenatural em Evenfall, mas não era cego o suficiente para ignorar o que estava diante de seus olhos.

Viu-a entrar no café alguns minutos mais tarde, uma onda de alívio o tomando em seguida. Levantou-se para recebê-la, impressionado pelo fato de que ela não havia mudado em praticamente nada, o que se tornava ainda mais fácil reconhecê-la.

- Boa tarde, Dorothy... – Cumprimentou-a, sorrindo tentativamente.

- Boa tarde, Solo. Como você está? – Dorothy perguntou, retribuindo o sorriso.

Ambos conversaram sobre amenidades por algum tempo, por educação, e surpreendentemente, quem tocou no assunto de Evenfall foi Dorothy, demonstrando claramente sua preocupação com o assunto.

- Me diga, quanto anos tem o menininho que está em Evenfall agora? – Ela perguntou, séria.

- Dez. Ele é amigo do meu irmão. – Solo respondeu, suspirando em seguida. – Aconteceu alguma coisa naquela casa ontem.

Dorothy franziu o cenho diante daquelas palavras, notando que seus batimentos cardíacos haviam acelerado consideravelmente devido ao nervosismo que se apoderara de si.

- O que aconteceu? O pai dele...

- Não, não... o pai dele ainda está normal. – Solo a interrompeu, assegurando-a. – Parece que, pelo que o menino contou ao meu irmão, uma mulher no banheiro tentou estrangulá-lo.

- Oh Deus... essa família tem que sair de Evenfall antes que aconteça algo trágico. – Dorothy declarou, angustiada. – Meu pai... ele não se lembra do que fez e quase perdeu a sanidade quando lhe foi contado. Até hoje ele tem receio de chegar perto de mim, quando eu o visito, e perder a cabeça, mas eu sei que quem matou a minha mãe e tentou fazer o mesmo comigo não foi o meu pai.

Solo ficou tenso, sabendo aonde aquele assunto iria parar. Por algum motivo, o sobrenatural o assustava e receber uma confirmação de que o Solar dos Mortos era realmente assombrado fazia com que temesse por Heero e por seu irmão a cada vez eu este ia à casa do amigo.

- Você sabe de... algum Wufei? – Perguntou, vendo a expressão da jovem se tornar ainda mais obscura. – Meu irmão diz que conheceu um tal anjo em Evenfall... e o nome dele era Wufei.

Dorothy estancou, um arrepio tomando-lhe a espinha e fazendo com que tomasse a mão de Solo num aperto desesperado.

- Aquela família tem que sair de lá. Eu não posso fazer muita coisa a não ser te aconselhar a deixar seu irmão o mais longe possível daquela casa ou ele pode se machucar.

Aquela constatação, juntamente com o aperto em sua mão e a expressão da jovem, o havia deixando ainda mais perturbado e Solo resolveu que deveria agir. Ainda não sabia como, mas contava com a ajuda de Dorothy para pensar no que fazer e tentar salvar a família Yui.

x

Duo faltou aula naquele dia para ficar com o amigo. Não queria deixar Heero sozinho e achara melhor ir para o hospital com ele fazer os exames quando Berkana fora buscá-lo. Contara a Solo a história do amigo e, ao contrário do que pensara, seu irmão ficou muito preocupado. Esperava por Heero na sala de espera, enquanto seu pai o examinava, e puxava conversa com as enfermeiras que passavam por si.

Estava entediado, mas sabia que não poderia fazer muita coisa num hospital, por isso buscou tentar conversar com Heero pela ligação que tinham.

"Como você está, Hee-chan?"

"_Estranho... mas não mal."_ O amigo respondeu, soando grato por Duo ter iniciado uma conversa.

"Estou morrendo de tédio. Eu estava pensando em conversar com Wufei pra saber desse fantasma que tentou te matar..."

A resposta demorou um pouco para chegar, deixando Duo curioso sobre como estava sendo o tal exame.

"Duo, é melhor você não ir para a minha casa... não quero que algo ruim aconteça com você."

"Não vai acontecer... Wufei vai me proteger."

A confiança que Duo depositava no tal Wufei deixava Heero aflito. Não sabia o que pensar do tal 'anjo' de seu amigo, mas tinha a impressão de que não era nada bom. Resolveu não discutir para não deixar Duo aborrecido, por isso permaneceu em silêncio.

O exame acabou pouco depois e sua mãe agradeceu ao Dr. Maxwell, levando-o até Duo após o médico diagnosticar que Heero possivelmente tivera uma Apnéia Obstrutiva. Não fazia a menor idéia do que aquilo significava, mas sabia que o Dr. Maxwell estava errado; não estava doente, não havia nada de errado consigo.

Duo sorriu ao vê-lo sair da sala e caminhou ao seu lado, alegremente. Heero admirava a personalidade aberta do amigo e aquilo apenas fazia com que a vontade de se tornar o melhor amigo de Duo crescesse consideravelmente. Queria ser a pessoa mais importante para ele e se repreendia mentalmente por ser tão egoísta, mas não conseguia evitar.

- Duo, você vai para a nossa casa com a gente? Eu posso fazer um lanche para vocês! Heero nunca teve um amiguinho tão bom quanto você, Duo. – Berkana disse, sorrindo, o que Duo retribuiu naturalmente.

- Claro! – O menino respondeu, empolgado. – Heero também é um ótimo amigo.

Heero nada disse, apesar de ter vontade. Queria dizer à sua mãe que nunca teve um amigo antes, mas ela já sabia disso. Estava feliz por Duo estar ao seu lado, mas ao mesmo tempo preocupado com o amigo em Evenfall; não queria que nada de ruim lhe acontecesse e tinha medo de não poder protegê-lo. Ainda por cima havia o tal Wufei...

Sequer notou quando chegaram em casa, sendo guiado por sua mãe até a sala enquanto ela fechava a porta atrás de si.

"_Não quero ir para o quarto..."_ Comentou com Duo, olhando-o aflito.

"_Calma... pede pra dormir com seus pais hoje."_ O amigo aconselhou, vendo Heero assentir em resposta enquanto o olhava nos olhos intensamente.

Berkana assista àquela troca com o cenho levemente franzido; era como se os meninos se comunicação com apenas o olhar! Aquilo a deixou feliz, afinal aquela ligação entre ambos parecia ser algo muito especial e o brilho que tomara os olhos de Heero após conhecer Duo, a deixava grata ao garoto por fazer seu filho feliz. Não era a primeira vez que notava aquela estranha comunicação, afinal vira aquele fenômeno ocorrer na noite anterior, quando seu filho parecia relutante em deixar o pai. Não sabia em que sentido, mas tinha conhecimento de que Heero não era um menino normal.

Esperaria Heero melhorar para deixar seu currículo no hospital, na intenção de começar a trabalhar o mais rápido possível. Detestava ficar em casa parada e a psicologia, além de sua profissão, era sua paixão. Queria trabalhar no hospital pois preferia lidar com casos mais traumáticos e conversaria com o Dr. Maxwell para conseguir alguma indicação.

Foi até a cozinha preparar o lanche que havia prometido aos meninos, deixando-os sozinhos na sala.

Duo aproveitou a saída de Berkana para envolver os ombros de Heero num abraço fraco, para assegurá-lo de que estava lá e que tudo ficaria bem.

"Minha mãe está feliz por você estar aqui." Heero disse, sorrindo para o amigo. "Ela acha que temos uma ligação especial..."

"_Mas nós temos mesmo... você é especial, Hee-chan_." E Heero corou, sentindo-se aquecer diante daquelas palavras, olhando para Duo de forma tímida.

"_Você também._"

Duo sorriu largamente, apertando-lhe os ombros e franzindo o cenho em seguida ao sentir uma presença estranha na sala.

"Heero, tem alguém aqui."

"Eu também estou sentindo. Será... que é ela, Duo?"

O japonês olhou para o amigo, amedrontado.

"Se for, eu te protejo"

E o abraço entre eles ficou ainda mais intenso, onde Heero apoiou a cabeça no ombro de Duo e teve seus cabelos acariciados por este. Queria mesmo acreditar que Duo o protegeria e se sentira salvo ao lado do amigo, porém temia que, infelizmente, ele acabasse se ferindo também.

x

Sentia uma ira descomunal se apoderar de si sem qualquer controle. Não sabia que aquela cena lhe afetaria tanto... Queria todo aquele carinho, aquela cumplicidade para si e o fato do seu menino estar compartilhando aquilo com outro o deixava cego de ódio.

Iria se vingar.

Queria tirar os braços de Duo dos ombros do outro menino, queria que Duo pensasse somente em si e deveria arrumar um jeito de fazer com que o garoto não mais o esquecesse.

Sentia a profundidade da ligação entre os meninos, além dos sentimentos que compartilhavam e aquilo o exasperava; não poderia perder Duo para o tal Heero, não poderia deixar que aquela criança tomasse o único ser que amara em anos... Duo era seu.

'_Wufei... nos proteja, meu anjo...'_ Ouviu o eco dos pensamentos de Duo, o que acalmou consideravelmente a sua ira. Era bom saber que Heero era um fraco e não tinha condições de proteger a si mesmo; o que diria a Duo. E ficava feliz pelo garoto americano pensar em si como seu protetor.

E sim, o protegeria, assim como o faria seu. Aquele japonês inútil não era bom o suficiente para tocar o seu Duo e não possuía qualquer honra ao deixar-se depender de alguém mais delicado que si mesmo, usando-o para manter sua estabilidade mental. Wufei sabia que o odiava e que o usaria para conseguir o que queria; Heero era um fraco apenas por não conhecer a própria força e aquilo, para ele, era a pior das falhas. Mas sabia bem que força era aquela e a usaria em seu favor.

Duo não mais o esqueceria... ficaria marcado na mente do menino e o faria buscar somente a si. Heero não conseguiria impedi-lo, afinal era jovem demais para saber como bloqueá-lo efetivamente. Colocaria seu plano em prática ainda naquela noite, pois não queria perder mais tempo e mais do afeto de Duo para aquele japonês sem honra.

x

- Heero! Duo! – Quatre exclamou ao entrar na casa. – Eu trouxe biscoitos de nata que a minha mãe fez!

O loiro sorriu, empolgado, abraçando os amigos afetuosamente. Estivera preocupado com Heero ao saber que ele havia passado mal, por isso pediu que sua mãe fizesse biscoitos para levar ao novo amiguinho quando fosse visitá-lo; queria se certificar de que Heero estava melhor.

- Oba! – Duo disse, sorrindo largamente ao ser abraçado pelo carinhoso loiro. Amava os biscoitos da senhora Winner e ficara feliz por Quatre os ter trazido ao visitar Heero.

- Biscoito de nata? – Heero questionou, confuso.

Quatre e Duo o olharam atônitos com o fato de Heero não conhecer aquele biscoito maravilhoso.

- Você nunca comeu?! – Duo perguntou, chocado.

- Não.. não tinha no Japão, eu acho...

- Ah, mas agora você vai provar! – Quatre disso, oferecendo um dos biscoitos ao amigo.

Heero aceitou, levando-o à boca e o mordendo. Surpreendeu-se quanto o biscoito crocante derreteu em sua boca, revelando um sabor doce e suave que o deliciou. Terminou de comê-lo, sorrindo para os amigos e pegando mais um.

- É bom... – Murmurou, degustando o outro biscoito.

- Né? Você pode comer quantos quiser, eu trouxe pra você. – Quatre disse, entregando-lhe o pote e sorrindo novamente.

- Obrigado.

O loiro sugeriu que jogassem videogame, animadamente, enquanto desafiava Heero, dizendo que ele e Duo o venceriam numa partida do jogo. Porém, novamente os dois meninos perderam para o japonês, deixando um sorriso no rosto deste.

Mas ainda assim não se sentia confortável. A presença maligna ainda o incomodava e tinha a sensação de estar sendo observado. Estava com medo e não queria permanecer em Evenfall, porém sabia que os pais o queriam por perto. Resolveu que seguiria o conselho de Duo e dormiria com seus pais, apesar de não ter feito isso desde que era apenas um bebê. Sentia que tanto seu pai quanto sua mãe estavam assustados pelo que acontecera consigo – assim como ele mesmo – mas não pudera evitar perder o controle diante daquilo.

"_Ta__ tudo bem?"_ A voz de Duo ressoou em sua mente, tirando-o de seus devaneios.

"_Aham... você ainda está sentindo a coisa ruim?"_

"_Tô... quer ir lá pra casa hoje? Vou ficar preocupado com você aqui..." _Duo disse, soando apreensivo, enquanto Quatre tagarelava animadamente sobre algo que nenhum dos meninos prestava atenção.

"_Não sei, Duo. Minha mãe me quer em casa e meu pai está muito preocupado comigo. Acho que eles não vão deixar." _

Duo suspirou alto, olhando para Heero e colocando uma mão em seu ombro.

- ... vocês não acham? – Quatre perguntou, olhando para os amigos.

- Claro! E o que você acha de irmos tomar sorvete? – Duo respondeu sem ter a menor idéia do que o loiro estava falando, mas querendo desviá-lo do assunto.

- Boa idéia, Duo! Eu estou morrendo de vontade de tomar o sorvete de morango da praça! – O loiro declarou, sorrindo largamente.

E os três meninos, após a autorização de Berkana, foram até a praça tomar sorvete, enquanto Heero se sentia aliviado por deixar aquela casa. Não queria ter de voltar para lá, mas sabia que não tinha escolha, afinal era a casa que seus pais haviam escolhido para morar e sabia que tentar mudar-se de lá não surtiria muito efeito...

Aproveitou a tarde com Duo e Quatre, tomando sorvete e assistindo os meninos mais velhos jogarem basquete na quadra ali perto. Estava feliz por ter amigos agora, mas o medo de que algo pudesse lhes acontecer quando eles fossem à sua casa o assustava... não sabia o que faria se algo acontecesse a eles e teria que pensar no que fazer para evitar que os amigos fossem a Evenfall; era menos arriscado assim, ainda mais com essa história de Duo sobre o tal Wufei. Tinha quase certeza de que aquele anjo não era nada bom...

x

Estava exausto. Jantou pouco aquela noite devido ao seu cansaço e se retirou cedo para o quarto. O dia havia sido realmente agitado e sorriu ao se lembrar quando os meninos mais velhos convidaram Heero, Quatre e ele para jogarem basquete também. Havia sido realmente divertido e Duo ficou feliz pelo fato de Heero aparentar estar um pouco mais tranqüilo, apesar de ainda estar preocupado com o amigo naquela casa maligna.

Trocou-se rapidamente, deitando-se em sua cama e se enrolando no cobertor, suspirando de forma satisfeita. Sentia falta da presença de Heero ao seu lado na cama, afinal ele era maior e mais quentinho que o travesseiro que costumava a abraçar, mas teria que usar o substituto por aquela noite. Nunca dormira abraçado com Quatre, afinal o loiro mais parecia lutar que dormir e Duo tinha medo de ser atingido por algum braço ou perna descontrolados diante do sono agitado do amigo, mas Heero era calmo e tranqüilo enquanto dormia...

Fechou os olhos, caindo no sono quase que imediatamente devido à sua exaustão, porém ao invés de ser tomado pela escuridão, um sonho se fez presente diante de seus olhos sem que se desse conta e Duo sorriu ao ver a imagem de Wufei perto de si.

- Wufei! – Exclamou em seu sonho, correndo para abraçar o anjo e sendo recebido em seus braços. Admirou-se pelo fato de Wufei estar estranhamento sólido em seu abraço, como se ele fosse real e aquilo o animou consideravelmente. – Veio me ver? Eu estava com saudades...

Um pequeno sorriso despontou nos lábios de seu anjo e Duo se viu feliz por aquele fato. Wufei acariciava sua trança de forma tranqüila, fazendo-o quase ronronar diante daquele carinho.

- Que bom. – O anjo disse, erguendo-lhe o rosto e o olhando nos olhos. – Estava mesmo com saudades?

- Sim, muita! – Duo respondeu, empolgado.

- Então prova.

O menino não sabia o que fazer para provar, olhando-o confuso. Porém Wufei pareceu sentir sua preocupação, pois aproximou os lábios dos dele e o beijou de forma suave. Duo arregalou os olhos diante daquela nova sensação; não era como os outros beijos que Wufei lhe havia dado, era mais... intenso, real... e melhor. Deixou-se levar pela sensação, sentindo-lhe a língua contornar seu lábio inferior. Entreabriu os lábios, fazendo com que Wufei aprofundasse o beijo e acariciasse suas costas de forma suave, trazendo arrepios ao corpo do menino.

- Deite-se. – Wufei ordenou, satisfeito por ver Duo obedecê-lo sem questionar.

Debruçou-se por cima do corpo do menino, sentindo o seu calor enquanto o beijava novamente. O gosto dos lábios de Duo, o formato de seu corpo e o jeito com que ele permitia que o acariciasse, estava deixando Wufei completamente sobrecarregado e a vontade de possuí-lo crescia cada vez mais. Desabotoou-lhe a blusa do pijama, passando a mão pela pele nua e suave, vendo-o se arrepiar diante de seu toque. Um de seus dedos tocou-lhe o mamilo rosado, enquanto Duo arregalava os olhos e arfava diante da sensação.

- O que você esta fazendo? – Duo sussurrou, sentindo-se estranho com as carícias de Wufei.

- Tomando você.

E então Wufei tomou nos lábios o mamilo que antes acariciava, ouvindo o suave gemido de Duo, que o excitou profundamente. Aprisionou aquele botão rosado entre os dentes, bolinando-o com a língua, para em seguida voltar a sugá-lo.

- Wufei... isso é estranho... eu me sinto quente... – Duo murmurou, sem saber ao certo o que estava acontecendo com seu corpo. Um calor estranho tomava-lhe o ventre e sentia seu membro crescer de uma forma completamente desconhecida. – Por que isso está acontecendo comigo? – Perguntou, confuso.

Wufei então parou o que fazia para observar com ternura o olhar perdido do menino. Era simplesmente encantador que ele não tivesse qualquer conhecimento sobre o próprio corpo, mas Duo ainda era novo demais para saber o que aquilo significava.

- Porque seu corpo está gostando do que eu estou fazendo. – Explicou de forma simplista, para que o garoto não se confundisse ainda mais. Abaixou-lhe a calça do pijama, liberando a pequena ereção que se formava entre suas pernas. – Vê? Isso é a prova.

Duo arregalou os olhos ao notar que seu membro estava ereto de uma forma que nunca havia visto antes e depois voltou a olhar para Wufei, ainda sem entender aquilo completamente. Porém, antes que pudesse falar algo, a mão de seu anjo tocou-lhe a ereção, fazendo-o novamente gemer diante da nova sensação. Aquilo era muito melhor que comer os biscoitos de nata da mãe de Quatre... era melhor do que tudo o que tinha provado antes.

- Não é só você que está assim. – Wufei voltou a falar, levando uma das mãos do menino até o meio de suas pernas para fazê-lo sentir sua excitação.

- Oh... – O menino resmungou ao sentir o corpo do homem contra sua mão. Era... grande, muito maior que o dele, e Duo se perguntava se um dia seu corpo seria assim também.

As carícias de seu anjo começaram a ficar um pouco mais rápidas, fazendo com que o nível de prazer que sentia aumentasse ainda mais. Até que os lábios dele envolveram-lhe o membro, fazendo com que Duo entreabrisse os lábios, surpreso, gemendo sonoramente.

- Wufei, não faz isso! É estranho! – Pediu, sentindo seu corpo queimar ainda mais diante daquele estímulo.

A língua de Wufei percorria a extensão de sua ereção, fechando os lábios em seguida no topo desta e sugando vigorosamente, deixando o menino quase tonto de prazer. Sua boca então o engolfou por completo, arrancando um grito dos lábios de Duo, movendo-se em seguida para cima e para baixo enquanto observava atentamente as reações do garoto.

- Wufei, pára! Vai sair algo... Wufeeei! – Duo voltou a gritar, não tendo idéia do que estava acontecendo com seu corpo e do porquê aquilo ser tão bom. Olhou encabulado para seu anjo, vendo que este engolira o que saíra de si e tinha uma expressão extremamente satisfeita no rosto. – O que foi isso?

- Foi a prova de que seu corpo gostou muito do que eu fiz.

Duo piscou repetidamente diante da explicação, olhando para seu membro que estava começando a ficar flácido.

- Por que abaixou? – Perguntou novamente, com uma das sobrancelhas erguidas.

- Porque você chegou no seu limite. – Wufei respondeu com um sorriso no rosto. Duo era realmente adorável.

- Isso significa que não vai subir de novo? – Duo voltou a questionar, soando preocupado.

- Não, significa que para subir de novo, seu corpo tem que ser novamente estimulado.

- Ah...

E, como se para provar o que dissera, Wufei voltou a beijá-lo enquanto lhe afastava as pernas. Interrompeu o beijo, levando um dos dedos aos lábios do menino, vendo-o sugar timidamente, o que fez com que se excitasse ainda mais. Retirou o dedo da boca de Duo instantes depois, levando-o até sua entrada e a circundando suavemente antes de adentrá-la.

Duo arfou, sentindo-se estranho quando o dedo de Wufei entrou em seu corpo. Não entendia porque seu anjo estava fazendo aquilo, mas até agora tudo o que ele havia feito tinha sido bom, então esperava que o desconforto passasse para que pudesse aproveitar aquela sensação também.

- Está doendo muito? – Wufei perguntou, soando preocupado.

- Não muito... só é... desconfortável.

- Vai passar.

O oriental então começou a mover o dedo dentro do corpo do menino, tirando e colocando cada vez mais fundo, vendo os olhos de Duo se arregalarem quando tocou um ponto dentro dele que quase o sobrecarregou de prazer e fez com que sua ereção voltasse à vida.

- Subiu! – Duo constatou, olhando para o próprio ventre e sorrindo, como se estivesse orgulhoso consigo mesmo.

Notou que Wufei colocava mais um dedo dentro de si, a sensação estranha voltando, porém indo embora mais rápido do que esperava. Logo, estava com três dedos em seu corpo e gemia alto, esperando por algo mais, algo que não sabia o que era. E como se houvesse lido seus pensamentos, Wufei retirou os dedos de dentro de si, fazendo Duo resmungar diante do vazio que o tomou, e despiu-se rapidamente. Elevou as pernas do menino, abrindo-as de forma a acomodar-se entre elas, e colocou a própria ereção em sua entrada.

- Feche os olhos. – Ordenou, vendo que Duo o obedecera novamente e mantinha os olhos cerrados.

Forçou-se para entrar no corpo do menino, sentindo-o resistir enquanto via Duo morder o lábio e gemer de dor, porém não parou até estar completamente dentro de seu corpo. Esperou que Duo se acostumasse consigo para então começar a se mover, vendo-o abrir os olhos de forma admirada ao ser tocado novamente naquele ponto.

- Faz de novo! – Ele pediu, vendo Wufei sorrir maliciosamente e estocá-lo com mais força, tocando novamente sua próstata, porém de uma forma que fez Duo gritar.

Wufei se movia cada vez mais rápido, segurando os quadris do garoto e abrindo-lhe ainda mais as pernas para poder observar seu corpo sair e entrar do dele. Era tão excitante ver aquela bela criatura embaixo de si, gemendo por mais e abrindo-se para recebê-lo... Sabia-se perto de seu limite então tomou a ereção do menino em uma de suas mãos e o masturbou no mesmo ritmo em que o estocava, fazendo-o alcançar o ápice com um gemido alto poucos minutos depois.

- Duo... – Gemeu-lhe o nome antes de alcançar o seu próprio, quando o corpo do menino se fechou ao redor do seu, fazendo com que seu prazer fosse devastador.

Caiu, sem forças, no peito de Duo, respirando pesadamente enquanto ouvia-lhe coração bater aceleradamente. Há muitos anos não sabia o que era isso... e ter possuído Duo fora revigorante para si. Ergueu-se em seu antebraço, observando-o enquanto saia de seu corpo, e vendo-o sorrir para si.

- Eu gostei disso. – Duo declarou, cansado.

- Fico feliz.

- Mas... isso cansa... – Wufei viu que ele se encolheu contra o seu corpo, abraçando-o fracamente e fechando os olhos. – Wufei... não deixa aquela mulher machucar o Heero de novo... eu não quero que nada de ruim aconteça com ele... ele é muito importante pra mim... – Duo murmurou, no limiar de seu sono.

E o oriental sentiu seu peito comprimir, enquanto soltava-se de Duo e fazia com que o sonho do menino terminasse. A raiva e o ciúme voltaram a si de forma incontrolável e Wufei cerrou os punhos em frustração. Por quê? Por que até quando Duo estava consigo, depois de fazer amor consigo, ele ainda pensava em Heero? O que aquele japonês tinha de tão especial? Aquilo não ficaria impune... não. Vingaria-se daquele pirralho atrevido que ousara roubar os pensamentos de seu Duo, ou não se chamava Wufei Chang.


	6. V

**Partial Insaniy - V**

Hoje (09/07/08) a Partial faz um ano! lalalalala! -abraça partialzinha- e eu só posso dizer que estou AMANDO escrever essa fic. Mas não vem ao caso. Essa fic foi postada ano passado em homenagem ao aniversário da Blanxe... e eu quero reforçar (de novo) q essa fic pertence à ela e q eu espero q ela goste desse cap. E não, eu não estou doente pelo final que ele teve OPSJPOAJSJOPJPAJs acredite, foram pedidos dela. Então mulher... eu realmente espero q vc goste desse cap e q ele tenha sido mais ou menos oq vc esperava naquele final... feliz aniversário! parabéééns pra vc! parabééééééns pra vc! OJSOPJSOPJPOAJSOPJPOAJ -ja deu os parabéns na outra fic mas da de novo- E, pra não perder o costume: Fic dedicada à Blanxe, a assustadora, q apavora a pobre Niu e deixa ela com medo de postar as fics e a tal Blanxe odiar e comentar coisas bobas e feias sobre o cap A-A sim sim, ela é terrivel e cruel. Cuidado com ela! -aquelas- XD E é psico tb!

_Beta: Cristal Samejima_

**_Obs: Essa fic é inspirada na obra de Stephen King, O Iluminado e com um certo toque de Rose Red. Qualquer semelhança não é mera coincidência.  
_**

* * *

**'A seraph with broken wings  
realize that the end is near  
as he watches the twilight of the gods  
in a divine warfare'**

* * *

- Solo! Solo, acorda! – Implorou, sacudindo o irmão com força.

O mais velho abriu os olhos, sonolento, enquanto tentava focalizar o rosto do irmão. E foi então que reparou no quão apavorado Duo parecia, o que o fez se sentar-se na cama e observá-lo mais atentamente.

- O que foi, Duo? Teve um pesadelo? – Perguntou, preocupado.

O menino negou veementemente, corando e desviando os olhos dos do irmão.

- Aconteceu uma coisa estranha... – Declarou, indo até o abajur do quarto do irmão e o acendendo. Mordeu o lábio inferior, sem saber ao certo o que dizer, resolvendo então apontar para a mancha esbranquiçada que se fazia presente em seu short. – Olha isso.

E Solo arregalou os olhos, observando atentamente a mancha no pijama do irmão. Não... não podia ser... Duo ainda era uma criança! Ele não poderia ter...

- Duo, o que aconteceu? – Questionou calmamente, para não assustar ainda mais o menino.

- Eu tive um sonho e... isso saiu... tem na minha cama também. Eu to doente, Solo? O que é isso?!

O mais velho respirou fundo, apiedado da expressão apavorada do irmão.

- Duo... Isso é a prova de que você se tornou um homenzinho. – Explicou, tentando soar razoável.

- Ahn?

- Isso significa que você já pode engravidar as garotas.

Duo fez uma careta desgostosa, olhando para Solo, como se ele fosse louco.

- Eu não quero engravidar as garotas! – Disse, revoltado. – Como eu vou engravidar as garotas com isso? Eu não estou entendendo nada, Solo!

- Acho melhor chamar nosso pai pra ele te explicar... – O loiro declarou, preferindo passar aquela responsabilidade para o pai.

- Não! Nem pensar... eu não quero que ele veja isso... e se ele brigar comigo? Não conta pra ele, Solo! Minha cama ta toda suja, mamãe vai ter um treco... Solo, por que isso aconteceu comigo? – Duo perguntou, na eminência do choro. Estava constrangido e confuso e não queria que seus pais vissem... aquilo em sua cama e em sua roupa. Não sabia como eles poderiam reagir.

Solo sorriu, puxando o menino para um abraço e o sentando ao seu lado na cama. Era compreensível que Duo estivesse se sentindo daquele jeito, afinal ele não era maduro o suficiente para entender o que acontecia com seu corpo. Tentaria explicá-lo da melhor maneira possível, mas ainda achava que seria melhor que seu pai o fizesse, afinal ele era médico.

- Duo, isso acontece com todos os homens um dia. Isso que saiu de você se chama esperma... – E Solo então se pôs-se a explicar o que havia acontecido com Duo, vendo o irmão arregalar os olhos e assentir positivamente, mostrando que havia entendido. – E... bem, para o esperma sair de seu corpo, seu... hm... piupiu tem que estar em pé.

Duo riu, escandalosamente, reparando no rubor das faces de seu irmão.

- Piupiu?! – Perguntou, ofegante. – Solo, eu não sou loiro que nem você, ok? Não precisa me tratar como se eu fosse!

O mais velho o olhou emburrado.

- Você quer que eu explique ou não? – Perguntou, sério.

- Ok, vai lá.

- Então... pro Duo Jr ficar ereto, ele precisa de estímulos, entende? Como o seu sonho... alias, como foi o sonho, Duo? – Solo perguntou, curioso.

O garoto engoliu em seco, lembrando-se vividamente do sonho, mas não querendo contar sobre aquilo para o irmão... era íntimo demais.

- Não lembro. – Mentiu, vendo Solo assentir como se o entendesse e continuar a explicá-lo sobre o assunto. Mas já não estava mais acompanhando a explicação do irmão, pois as imagens do que Wufei havia feito consigo haviam retornado com força total e Duo se sentiu novamente quente, como tinha se sentido enquanto sonhava.

- Entendeu? - Solo perguntou depois de um tempo, vendo o irmão assentir distraidamente. – Então vá tomar um banho e se trocar enquanto eu troco os lençóis da sua cama.

- Tudo bem.

E Solo viu o irmão partir, fechando a expressão. Como era possível que um menino tão infantil como Duo houvesse tido sua primeira polução noturna simplesmente do nada? Não soube porque, mas aquilo o preocupou intensamente... havia algo de errado naquela situação e Solo sentiu pena do irmão por seu corpo ter-lhe ter pregado tal peça. Conversaria depois com o pai, quando o mais novo fosse para a escola, a fim de expor sua preocupação e saber o que fazer para orientá-lo.

-

No dia seguinte, Solo deixou que a mãe levasse Duo à escola, o que o menino estranhou, mas resolveu não reclamar quando o irmão alegou que tinha algo importante para fazer antes de ir para a faculdade. Esperou o pai terminar de se arrumar assim que Duo e sua mãe saíram, suspirando fundo ao sentar-se à mesa, buscando as palavras certas para entrar no assunto.

- Pai, aconteceu algo estranho ontem. – Disse, resolvendo ser direto.

- Mais do que você deixando de levar Duo à escola? – O Dr. Maxwell brincou, sorrindo para o filho, porém franzindo o cenho ao ver a expressão séria deste. – O que aconteceu?

- Duo... teve um sonho _daqueles_ ontem à noite e veio me acordar apavorado. – Solo explicou, corando discretamente por ter que falar sobre aquilo com o pai. – Os lençóis dele estão no tanque, caso você queira dar uma olhada.

A expressão do médico era de puro choque e Solo ficou ainda mais preocupado por aquilo.

- Mas... eu não esperava por isso... tudo bem que é normal a primeira ejaculação acontecer entre os dez e os dezesseis anos, mas o _Duo_? A mente dele não estava preparada para isso!

- Eu que o diga. Não foi nada fácil explicar para ele o que estava acontecendo e fazê-lo concordar com isso. – Solo disse, pesadamente.

- Eu imagino. Por que não me chamou? – O pai perguntou, sentindo pena do filho por ter de explicar ao irmão mais novo sobre sexualidade.

- Ele não quis... estava constrangido.

- Você não o apavorou, não é mesmo? – Dr. Maxwell tentou brincar para amenizar a expressão preocupada de Solo. Sabia o quanto o filho mais velho se importava e amava o irmão, quase como se Duo fosse seu próprio filho, e admirava a relação que os dois tinham.

- Acho que não. Pai, por que aconteceu isso com ele? Duo ainda é uma criança... E isso só aconteceu comigo quando eu tinha quatorze anos!

O Dr. Maxwell suspirou, entendendo a preocupação do filho.

- Não sei, Solo... mas às vezes, essas coisas acontecem sem qualquer aviso ou maturidade. O corpo dele resolveu amadurecer um pouco antes do que deveria. – Explicou, buscando tranqüilizar o filho mais velho. – Ele vai ficar bem.

- Eu espero que sim. Não comente com ele que te contei... se quiser tocar no assunto, diz que viu os lençóis dele no taque. Ele vai ficar zangado comigo se souber que te falei. – Solo pediu, vendo o pai concordar.

- Tudo bem. Mas não fique tão preocupado com isso. Agora vamos, eu vou te dar uma carona à faculdade, você já está atrasado.

Assentindo, o rapaz se levantou da cadeira, seguindo o pai e evitando pensar mais sobre aquele assunto.

-

Heero não conseguia abrir os olhos naquela manhã. Era como se toda a sua força houvesse sido arrancada de si, e estava se sentindo completamente drenado. Brigou com o próprio corpo para que despertasse de vez, abrindo finalmente os olhos e percebendo que seus pais ainda estavam adormecidos ao seu lado, o que o surpreendeu. Deveria ser bem cedo então... Isso significava que poderia dormir mais um pouco. Porém, estava se sentindo estranhamente perturbado, com a sensação de que algo grave havia acontecido e o fato de se sentir completamente exaurido o deixava ainda mais preocupado.

Voltou a fechar os olhos, aconchegando-se entre os corpos dos pais e se sentindo um pouco mais tranqüilo por poder ouvir-lhes a respiração ritmada. Pelo menos, eles estavam bem... E isso só deixava uma possibilidade: Duo. Tentou não se preocupar com o amigo enquanto o sono voltava a tragá-lo, mas tinha a impressão de que sua fraqueza, por algum motivo, estava relacionada a Duo.

-

Seu amigo, naquele dia, estava com o humor estranho. Parecia distraído e falava pouco, aparentando estar numa reflexão profunda. Resolveu não incomodá-lo durante a aula, porém no recreio não pôde evitar que Quatre acabasse por pressioná-lo, soando preocupado.

- Duo, aconteceu alguma coisa? – O loiro perguntou, notando que o amigo sequer tinha provado do lanche que trouxera.

- Não... – Duo respondeu, vagamente, sorrindo de forma suave para Quatre. – Cansado só.

E Heero não acreditou naquelas palavras por algum motivo. Parecia que algo muito maior e mais grave estava incomodando seu amigo e o fato de ele não revelar o real motivo dava-lhe ainda mais certeza sobre seus pensamentos, além do estranho pressentimento que tivera pela manhã.

"_Quer conversar mais tarde?" _Ofereceu, na mente de Duo, vendo-o olhar instantaneamente para si.

"_Não precisa, Heero... não é nada demais, só um sonho estranho que eu tive ontem."_ O menino disse, tentando tranqüilizar o amigo japonês, apesar de ter a certeza de não ter conseguido fazê-lo.

- Nossa, eu nunca te vi assim, Duo. – Quatre comentou, cortando sem querer a conversa entre Heero e Duo. – Tem certeza de que não está doente?

- Tenho, Q. Eu estou bem, sério.

Heero continuou fitando o amigo. Sentia-se mais disposto por causa da vitamina reforçada que sua mãe lhe dera, mas a preocupação com Duo retornara com força total, ainda mais ao vê-lo naquele estado. Resolveu não mais pressioná-lo, afinal se Duo quisesse conversar sobre o sonho, ele faria, mas percebeu que Quatre ainda o olhava de forma preocupada e quis amenizar aquela situação.

"_Tenta comer pra não deixar Quatre tão preocupado._" Recomendou, vendo Duo suspirar e pegar um dos biscoitos.

O loiro pareceu se convencer, por fim, ao ver Duo comer, de que o amigo estava bem e então começou a falar animadamente, enquanto Heero buscava manter o assunto para não deixá-lo preocupado novamente. Duo comentava uma coisa ou outra de vez em quando, mas não chegou a participar efetivamente da conversa.

Quando o sinal do recreio tocou, o japonês notou que Duo parecia aliviado em não ter mais que socializar, o que ele realmente estranhou; era como se o amigo não estivesse sendo ele mesmo, como se algo o incomodasse realmente. Algo estava errado... muito errado.

"_Eu sonhei com Wufei e no meu sonho... ele fez algo estranho comigo. E eu gostei... mas o Solo disse que eu só posso fazer isso com garotas e eu não quero fazer isso com garotas._" Duo comentou na ligação que compartilhavam, durante mais da metade a aula, o sobressaltando-o um pouco.

"_Isso o que, Duo?_" Perguntou, querendo confirmar seus pensamentos. Não era possível que aquele fantasma tivesse... não, não teria como ele tocar Duo, ele era apenas um fantasma maldito!

Notou o rosto de Duo ganhar um rubor nem um pouco característico, fazendo-o franzir as sobrancelhas. Não podia ser...

"_Ele... me tocou de um jeito bom. E tirou a minha roupa e fez umas coisas legais com a boca e depois... bem, depois ele me 'comeu', como o Solo explicou que eu deveria 'comer' as meninas._" Ele explicou, sorrindo um pouco, ainda bastante encabulado.

E Heero teve que se controlar para não demonstrar sua raiva. Agora entendia o motivo de sua exaustão pela manhã... Aquele fantasma havia sugado sua energia para enviar aquele sonho a Duo, assim como sua avó havia lhe dito que os espíritos mais fortes e malignos eram capazes, para abusar dele da forma como seu pai havia dito que os pedófilos faziam! Heero se lembrava da vez em que, quando ainda morava no Japão, um homem velho tentou lhe oferecer doces para que fosse com ele, mas seus pais o haviam dito para não falar com estranhos e, por isso, ignorou o homem e contou ao pai quando chegou em casa. E seu pai lhe havia dito o que eram os pedófilos e o que eles faziam... e Heero se sentia indignado por um _fantasma_ ter feito esse tipo de coisa.

Mas como falar para Duo que aquele fantasma desgraçado era um pedófilo? A situação era tão ridícula que ele mesmo não conseguia acreditar nela, mas pelo olhar de seu amigo, sabia que aquilo havia acontecido. E sua revolta era tão grande que teve vontade de voltar para casa apenas para invocar aquele fantasma e proibi-lo de chegar perto de Duo. Mas não sabia como fazê-lo nem o que dizer, afinal era apenas uma criança e não haviam maneiras coerentes de repreender um fantasma.

Suspirou alto, sem saber o que dizer e agradecendo pelo sinal ter tocado. Não queria aborrecer Duo, mas não seria hipócrita de dizer algo para deixá-lo melhor, mesmo sabendo que era uma mentira. Deixou que o amigo interpretasse seu silêncio como quisesse e dirigiu-se junto com ele e Quatre até o portão de saída do colégio. Viu Solo chegar e cumprimentá-los alegremente, para depois pegar o irmão pela mão e levá-lo embora. E Heero observou a partida de ambos, ainda pesaroso e sem saber o que fazer para que o tal Wufei não mais usasse sua energia para abusar de Duo.

Ouviu os pensamentos de Quatre e a intenção do loiro de ligar pela tarde e chamar Duo para dormir em sua casa aquela noite e aquilo lhe deu uma idéia. Só esperava que o amigo aceitasse e que Solo permanecesse em casa depois que Duo saísse.

-

Solo observou o irmão olhar distraidamente pelo caminho, sem dizer sequer uma palavra, o que não lhe era nada natural. Perguntava-se se Duo ainda estaria encabulado por conta do sonho, mas não quis fazer-lhe tal pergunta para não constrangê-lo ainda mais. Mas não teria nada demais em perguntar se ele estava bem, afinal ele não aparentava estar normal...

- Duo, você está bem?

- Aham. – O menino respondeu quando já estavam próximos de casa.

- Você não me parece bem... – Solo insistiu, preocupado.

- Não é nada, Solo. Só sono. – Duo declarou, querendo despreocupar o irmão.

- Tem certeza?

- Tenho, seu chato! – O mais novo brincou, sorrindo para Solo e correndo para alcançar a porta de sua casa.

Abriu-a rapidamente, deparando-se com o olhar analítico de seu pai, que estava sentado no sofá. Ele lhe sorriu em seguida, fazendo Duo estranhar o fato de este estar em casa tão cedo.

- Boa tarde, Duo. – Ele o cumprimentou, alegremente.

- Oi pai...

- Sente-se... quero falar com você antes de almoçar. – O Dr. Maxwell viu o filho lançar um olhar magoado ao irmão mais velho, e apressou-se para se corrigir. – Eu encontrei seus lençóis no tanque.

O menino pareceu mais aliviado, resolvendo então se sentar e ouvir o que o pai tinha a dizer, apesar de ter corado profundamente e aparentar estar completamente constrangido.

- Eu não fiz de propósito, pai! Eu juro! Eu... – Tentou se desculpar, sendo interrompido pelo pai e notando que Solo havia saído da sala.

- Não se preocupe, Duo... é perfeitamente normal que isso aconteça. Não é motivo para ter vergonha e sim para ficar orgulhoso. Foi bom, não foi? – O médico perguntou, sorrindo de forma cúmplice para o filho.

Duo arregalou os olhos, enrubescendo ainda mais.

- Foi... mas o Solo disse que eu só posso 'comer' garotas e eu... ah, eu não quero fazer nada com garotas, pai! Eu sou doente? Por que isso aconteceu? O Solo falou umas coisas que eu não entendi direito sobre engravidar garotas. O que isso tem a ver com o fato de ser bom? – O menino desabafou. Apesar de seu acanhamento, sua curiosidade era ainda maior.

O Dr. Maxwell riu ruidosamente pelo rompante do filho, feliz por ele ter perdido aquela expressão amuada e culpada e aparentar interesse.

- Não, filho... você não é doente. O Solo só explicou as coisas de outra forma, não tem nada errado com você. Seu corpo só decidiu que era hora de amadurecer e te fazer um homenzinho. Engravidar garotas é uma conseqüência que você não terá que se preocupar tão cedo.

- Eu não quero fazer nada com garotas! – O menino repetiu, esbravejando e fazendo o pai rir novamente.

- Talvez um dia você queira... ou talvez não. Mas mesmo se não quiser, você tem que usar proteção. Não tem nada errado por não querer fazer nada com meninas. – O medico explicou, vendo o filho se tranqüilizar por aquilo e tentando imaginar com o que ele sonhara. Realmente não via nada de errado por um menino daquela idade ter repulsa de meninas, era perfeitamente normal, mas tinha a impressão de que não era algo só pela idade.

- Ainda bem! E pai... o que o Solo quis dizer com 'estímulo pra deixar o Duo Jr. em pé'? Ele falou algumas coisas sobre afagos e sei lá mais o que... e eu não entendi.

O Dr. Maxwell voltou a rir imaginando como havia sido a tal explicação do filho mais velho, afinal pelo vocabulário de Duo, já dava para notar que não havia sido nada educativa e sim confusa.

- De agora em diante, é normal que você fique com o pênis ereto por outras coisas que não sejam pela manhã, quando você acorda. – Explicou, vendo o filho erguer uma sobrancelha.

- Por quê?

Então, o médico explicou para o filho vários conceitos de prazer sexual e a reação de seu corpo, o que, pelo que pareceu, deixou o menino bastante curioso para descobri-las. Aquilo o preocupou, fazendo com que o alertasse sobre os perigos que aquilo poderia trazê-lo e o instruiu a descobrir o próprio corpo para desvendar tais sensações que atiçavam sua curiosidade sem correr riscos.

Depois da conversa, ambos foram almoçar e Solo notou que o irmão parecia bem mais animado quando entrou na cozinha. Aquilo o deixou aliviado, pois pelo visto, seu pai havia deixado Duo mais tranqüilo com o que havia acontecido com seu corpo. Sabia que devia tê-lo chamado ontem, mas não seria capaz de envergonhar o irmão daquela forma.

- Filho, o Quatre ligou enquanto você estava conversando com seu pai e pediu para você ligar para ele assim que terminar de almoçar. – Sua mãe declarou, vendo o filho sorrir e assentir, com a boca cheia.

A refeição transcorreu sem maiores incidentes, onde Solo havia contado sobre seu dia na faculdade e Duo comentou algumas coisas sobre a escola, fazendo os pais e o irmão rirem pela expressão deliciada do menino ao falar sobre os biscoitos de nata da senhora Winner.

O mais novo terminou de comer rápido, ansioso para ligar para o amigo loiro e saber o que ele queria. Pegou o telefone sem fio assim que saiu da cozinha após colocar o prato em que comera na pia, correndo para o próprio quarto e fechando a porta, discando rapidamente o numero da casa de Quatre. Esperou o telefone chamar, sorrindo assim que este foi atendido e a voz de seu amigo se fez presente do outro lado da linha.

- Alô?

- Q, é o Duo! Mamãe disse que você me ligou. – Disse, sorrindo largamente e mal esperando para contar a novidade sobre ter se tornado um homenzinho para o loiro.

- É, liguei sim. Você quer dormir aqui em casa? Você tava meio estranho na aula... aí queria te chamar para vir para cá e te animar! – Quatre falou, feliz pelo amigo estar com a voz melhor do que estivera mais cedo.

- Claro! Eu vou falar com a minha mãe e vou pra aí. Que horas você quer que eu vá?

- Agora! Anda logo! – O loiro brincou, fazendo o amigo rir, e Duo lhe pediu para esperar na linha enquanto ia falar com a mãe.

Desceu as escadas rapidamente, indo até a cozinha para encontrar a mãe que ainda lavava a louça.

- Mãe, o Q ta me chamando pra dormir na casa dele hoje, posso? – Perguntou, com um grande sorriso para ela.

- Pode, filho... os pais dele deixaram? – Helen questionou, retribuindo o sorriso do filho com um suave.

- Espera que eu vou perguntar. – Duo disse e voltou a colocar o telefone no ouvido. – Hey Quatre, minha mãe ta perguntando se seus pais deixaram.

- Lógico! Você é sempre bem vindo aqui! – O outro menino disse, empolgado.

- Oh, obrigado! Mas espera que eu vou falar com a minha mãe de novo. – Duo agradeceu e voltou a colocar o telefone contra o peito para bloquear o som. – Ele disse que sim. Posso então?

- Pode. Mas leva seu uniforme e não esquece de fazer o dever de casa.

- Tá bom!

E o menino confirmou ao amigo que iria à sua casa, correndo para arrumar as coisas e encontrá-lo. Sabia que Quatre ia ficar empolgado também pelo que acontecera consigo e mal esperava para poder contar todos os detalhes para ele.

-

Heero esperou até que se passassem duas horas após a hora de almoço para se dirigir à casa dos Maxwell. Dissera à sua mãe que iria encontrar com os amigos na pracinha quando já tinha quase certeza de que Duo havia ido para a casa de Quatre, saindo apressado de Evenfall e andando pela rua na mesma velocidade. Solo tinha que estar em casa pois, devido ao horário, sabia que o senhor e a senhora Maxwell já haviam saído para voltar ao trabalho e o mais velho provavelmente estaria sozinho. Esperava que ele aceitasse lhe ajudar e que acreditasse em si, afinal, pelo que percebera, Solo parecia um tanto cético quanto ao fato de existirem coisas paranormais. Mas precisava convencê-lo do contrário, pois seu irmão corria risco, por isso usaria as táticas que sabia que não deixariam duvidas sobre o seu dom. Talvez assim, Solo perdesse um pouco de seu ceticismo e acabasse o ouvindo.

Agradeceu mentalmente pela casa dos Maxwell não ser tão distante da sua, pois, quando se aproximava desta, notou que Solo havia aberto a porta na intenção de sair, mas o deteve ao chamar seu nome. O adolescente o olhou com um sorriso e terminou de fechar a porta de casa, cumprimentando-o em seguida.

- Oi Heero! Bem... o Duo não está. – Ele declarou, ainda olhando para o menino com uma expressão simpática.

- Eu vim falar com você. E o assunto é sério. – Heero explicou, vendo o sorriso do outro desaparecer e este erguer uma sobrancelha. Podia ouvir-lhe os pensamentos confusos, sobre o que um menino daquela idade tinha para dizer de tão sério e, por isso, resolveu ir direto ao assunto. – É sobre Duo e o que aconteceu ontem. Podemos conversar lá dentro?

Heero viu a surpresa nos olhos do jovem e ficou surpreso com o que absorveu de seus pensamentos: Solo estava indo se encontrar com Dorothy Catalonia, a antiga moradora de Evenfall. Então, ele também estava preocupado e desconfiado... A ajuda de Dorothy poderia ser um adicional para que sua procura fosse efetiva e, por isso, sorriu de canto para Solo e assentiu calmamente, resolvendo colocar seu plano em prática.

- A gente pode ir conversando no caminho até a cafeteria em que você quer encontrar a Dorothy... a ajuda dela vai ser importante. – Disse, vendo Solo arregalar os olhos.

- Eu... como você sabe? Eu não contei isso pra ninguém! – O adolescente exclamou, surpreso e confuso ao mesmo tempo.

- Solo, não é hora para isso. Seu irmão pode estar correndo mais risco que eu. – Apelou, notando as sobrancelhas franzidas do outro e seu olhar preocupado.

- Tem razão. Vamos indo então... mas eu quero que você me explique o que aconteceu aqui assim que chegarmos lá, está bem? E diga, o que de tão importante você tem pra falar?

Heero suspirou, sem saber ao certo como começar o assunto. Solo já o havia dado uma chance para que abordasse o assunto que o incomodava e não poderia desperdiçá-la com besteiras sem sentido.

- Nós temos que descobrir quem é Wufei e como ele morreu em Evenfall. Além do motivo de ele estar abusando do seu irmão usando a minha energia. – Comentou, num tom objetivo e sério demais para a pouca idade que tinha, fazendo Solo parar no caminho e o olhar assustado.

- O que... você quer dizer com abusando? Um fantasma? Heero... eu não estou te entendendo e se isso for uma brincadeira, não tem graça.

O menino japonês rolou os olhos, levemente irritado pela acusação velada do mais velho. Ele não era do tipo que brincava com coisas sérias, ainda mais com o bem estar de seu amigo! Franziu o cenho e olhou feio para Solo, demonstrando claramente que não havia gostado da insinuação.

- Se não quiser acreditar, problema seu. Eu descubro sozinho. Mas o Duo me contou que ele sonhou com o Wufei fazendo coisas de pedófilo com ele ontem e hoje eu acordei sem energia nenhuma. Esse Wufei maldito é um fantasma! – Declarou, com a voz baixa e ainda mais séria.

Solo olhou para o menino enfezado à sua frente e piscou diversas vezes. Então... o sonho de Duo havia sido com um homem? Ou pior, com um _fantasma_? Mas aquilo não era possível... fantasmas não existiam e não abusavam de crianças. Porém o olhar de Heero mostrava que o menino acreditava plenamente naquilo. Pensou um pouco. Afinal, por que motivo estava indo encontrar Dorothy para pesquisar sobre algum tal de Wufei se não acreditava em fantasmas? Por que duvidar do menino quando ele próprio estava preocupado com aquilo e havia pedido ajuda? Sabia que tudo aquilo era absurdo demais no plano lógico, mas depois da declaração de Heero sobre o sonho de seu irmão, não sabia mais se a lógica podia ser aplicada naquela situação.

Respirou fundo, buscando palavras para se desculpar com o japonês, mas sendo interrompido quase imediatamente.

- Não perca tempo querendo se desculpar. Você também está preocupado com Duo, então não tem sentido você não me ajudar. – Heero voltou a falar, deixando Solo ainda mais atônito. Aquele menino conseguia ler seus pensamentos? A situação estava ficando cada vez mais bizarra e Solo não sabia o que fazer ou pensar sobre aquilo. Coisas como leitura de pensamentos não deveriam existir, mas então como Heero conseguia adivinhar o que se passava em sua cabeça?

- Tudo bem, Heero... vamos andando para não nos atrasarmos.

Estava assustado. E se Heero estivesse mesmo certo e o tal fantasma houvesse abusado de seu irmão? O que poderia fazer para evitar que aquilo acontecesse de novo? Era ridículo pensar naquela situação, mas se encontravavia numa posição cada vez mais delicada e tinha medo de negligenciar o que o menino dissera e algo grave acontecer a Duo. Queria pensar que aquilo tudo era fruto de sua imaginação infantil, mas pelo visto, já tinha provas mais que suficientes de que não se tratava de uma invenção; o que estava acontecendo ali parecia – e muito – real.

-

Seu pai havia dito que não era motivo para ter vergonha, mas sim para ficar orgulhoso. Então, por que ainda olhava para o amiguinho sem conseguir dizer nada, enquanto este o observava em expectativa? Havia dito a Quatre que tinha acontecido algo muito especial consigo ontem e que lhe contaria e agora o loiro estava esperando pelas palavras que não queriam sair de sua boca. Não sabia qual seria a reação de Quatre, mas devia seguir o conselho de seu pai e não ter vergonha daquilo. Era normal, não era? Ia acontecer com o loiro também... então por que a timidez?

- Fala logo, Duo! O que aconteceu? – O amigo pediu, ansioso. – Por que você está vermelho assim? Não precisa ter vergonha!

Duo assentiu, sentindo o rubor de suas faces crescer. Quatre estava certo, não devia ter vergonha...

- Eu... aprendi umas coisas ontem. Lembra de Wufei, o meu anjo? – Perguntou, ainda acanhado.

- Lembro! E o que ele te ensinou? – O loiro voltou a questionar, ainda mais empolgado por Duo ter aprendido algo vindo de um anjo.

- Umas coisas boas... meu pai disse que agora eu sou um homenzinho!

Quatre arregalou os olhos, surpreso.

- Que coisas?

- Ah... ele me tocou e me beijou... e fez umas outras coisas também. – O menino respondeu, olhando para o chão.

- Sério?! E como foi?

- Foi muito bom! Foi uma das melhores coisas que eu já aprendi... acho que a melhor, até hoje. – O menino disse, perdendo um pouco mais de seu acanhamento.

- Oh! Me ensina também, Duo? Eu também quero ser um homenzinho! Pena que eu não tenho um anjo pra me ensinar! Você me ensina, né?

Duo estancou, olhando para o amigo completamente atônito. Ensinar? Mas... não sabia como fazer aquilo direito! Não sabia se poderia imitar tudo o que Wufei havia feito consigo, mas a animação de Quatre acabou por contagiá-lo e não soube dizer não ao amigo. Poderia ser bom, não era mesmo? Ainda ajudaria o loiro a ser um homenzinho também, assim não seria o único a ter 'ejaculado', como seu pai lhe explicou, tão cedo. Além do mais, poderia fazer Quatre sentir as coisas boas que sentiu e gostar daquilo também. É... eles poderiam se divertir juntos e ele não correria os riscos que seu pai lhe alertara, pois estaria com um amiguinho que não se aproveitaria de si, afinal confiava em Quatre.

Sorriu, concordando com a cabeça, mas sem ter a menor idéia de como começar. Pelo que se lembrava, estava deitado na cama e, por isso, pediu para que o loiro se deitasse também e se posicionou acima dele exatamente como Wufei havia feito consigo e o olhou nos olhos de forma séria. Porém ambos caíram na gargalhada em seguida, fazendo com que o clima quase se perdesse.

- Duo, bota o seu peso nos seus joelhos! Você não é leve! – Quatre reclamou, ainda sorrindo e vendo o amigo realizar o seu pedido.

- Não ri eihn! Não é pra rir! – O outro menino pediu, engolindo o próprio riso e voltando a fitar o amigo. – Fecha os olhos.

E Duo então se debruçou sobre o loiro, fechando também os olhos e tocando os lábios dele suavemente com os seus. Repetiu os movimentos de Wufei, sentindo a boca de Quatre se entreabrir instintivamente para receber sua língua, que o acariciou delicadamente e o fez levar ambas as mãos às costas do amigo, sentindo-lhe a trança por entre seus dedos. Os lábios do loiro eram macios e suaves, gostosos de beijar, e Duo se viu aprofundando o beijo cada vez mais, sentindo o próprio corpo ficar quente diante da carícia que trocavam. Interrompeu-se em seguida para que ambos pudessem respirar e abriu os olhos, deparando-se com o rosto ruborizado de Quatre.

- Gostou? – Perguntou, tentativamente.

- Muito... eu quero mais! – O amigo respondeu, com um sorriso.

- Certo... – E Duo, lembrando-se de como seu anjo havia feito consigo, levantou a blusa de Quatre e o observou por um segundo, antes de correr os dedos delicadamente por sua pele. O loiro era extremamente branco e seus mamilos eram ainda mais claros que os seus e, ao tocar um deles, notou a pele dele se arrepiar violentamente.

- Sua mão ta fria...

- Desculpa. Vai ficar melhor.

E, dito isso, o menino se inclinou e levou os lábios ao mamilo que antes acariciava, ouvindo Quatre soltar um suspiro alto. Brincou com sua língua e seus dentes, sabendo o quanto aquilo era bom, e sentindo um volume começar a aparecer nas calças do amigo.

- Duo, o que é isso? – O loiro perguntou, com um gemido, quando o outro começou a se mover suavemente de contra seus quadris.

- É porque você ta gostando.

E Duo puxou a blusa do amigo para cima, na intenção de tirá-la, recebendo sua ajuda para tal. Sugou o outro mamilo, descendo por sua barriga com uma trilha de beijos e lambendo seu umbigo. Quatre gemeu, levando ambas as aos mãos aos cabelos de Duo e, mesmo sentindo-o desabotoar suas calças, sequer se lembrou de ter pudor. Seu corpo estava quente e sentia uma pressão estranha em seu baixo ventre, que era amenizada quando Duo o tocava, causando uma sensação extremamente prazerosa.

Tirou as calças do loiro, vendo seu membro completamente ereto devido às suas carícias. Notou que o dele, assim como o seu, era bem menor que o de Wufei e aquilo fez com que um sorriso despontasse por seus lábios enquanto corria um dos dedos pela ereção do amigo; eram ambos crianças e, quando fossem adultos, seriam como o seu anjo. Lembrou-se de que Wufei o tocou com a boca e de como aquela sensação era boa, porém sentiu as mãos de Quatre irem até a barra de sua blusa e a puxarem, tirando-a rapidamente.

- Eu quero ver você também! – O loiro explicou, enquanto ajudava o amigo a se despir e vagava os olhos por seu corpo nu. – Você também está gostando. – Observou, apontando para a ereção de Duo que se formava entre suas pernas e sorrindo.

Duo sorriu para o amigo também, voltando a tocá-lo e vendo-o se deitar novamente, afastando as pernas instintivamente para dar-lhe mais acesso. Levou sua língua à ponta do membro dele, vendo-o se arrepiar novamente e gemer alto. Lambeu-o por toda a extensão, tomando-o em seus lábios em seguida e o sugando delicadamente.

- Oh Duo! Isso é bom demais! – Quatre gemeu, agarrando os lençóis enquanto se movia delicadamente de contra a boca de Duo.

E o menino de cabelos longos teve de segurar-lhe os quadris para não engasgar, afinal nunca havia feito isso. Tentou acariciá-lo com a língua, voltando a sugá-lo e subindo e descendo com a cabeça, ouvindo os gemidos cada vez mais altos de Quatre e a forma quase desesperada com que ele tentava mover os quadris de encontro a si.

- Duo, tem alguma coisa estranha acontecendo... – E, num gemido mais alto, o loiro chegou ao seu ápice, derramando-se na boca de seu amigo e fechando os olhos com força. Abriu-os em seguida, vendo um filete branco escorrer pelo canto dos lábios de Duo, e franziu o cenho ao vê-lo engolir a coisa que havia saído de seu corpo. – O que é isso? – Disse, limpando o queixo do amigo e sentindo a substancia pegajosa entre seus dedos.

- Esperma. Isso prova que você é um homenzinho! – Duo declarou, sorrindo largamente para o loiro.

- É? Eu sou? Legal! – Quatre se empolgou, porém olhou novamente para o ventre do amigo e viu que seu membro ainda estava ereto. – Eu posso fazer isso com você também? Quero saber como é.

Duo assentiu, tomando o lugar do amigo na cama e afastando as pernas para deixá-lo mais à vontade. E arregalou os olhos quando sentiu a língua de Quatre circular o topo de seu membro, lambendo-o incessantemente e depois baixando para correr a língua em toda a extensão. Era como se o outro menino soubesse o que estava fazendo, pois ele lambeu também seus testículos, quase arrancando um grito de seus lábios, enquanto tentava colocá-los na boca e sugá-los. Duo fechou os olhos enquanto o loiro explorava e brincava com seu corpo, parecendo gostar de ver as sensações que poderia tirar de si, pois sorria a cada gemido que escutava. Até que ele o colocou inteiro em sua boca, e o sugando-o vigorosamente, enquanto acariciava suas pernas com delicadeza.

E o outro menino não agüentou por muito tempo. Com um grito abafado, chegou ao ápice, vendo Quatre tirar a boca de si e o líquido branco se espalhar pelo rosto do loiro, que sorriu. Corou, envergonhando, correndo até o banheiro para buscar uma toalha e limpar o rosto do amigo. O loiro porém parecia se divertir com aquilo, pois tirara um pouco de sua face com o dedo e o levara aos lábios, provando do líquido que tinha deixado o corpo de Duo com uma expressão curiosa.

- Isso é ser homenzinho? – Quatre perguntou, pegando a toalha da mão do amigo e limpando o próprio rosto. – Eu gostei!

- É bom né? – Duo comentou, sorrindo. – Mas agora se veste, antes que alguém chegue.

O loiro assentiu, terminando de se limpar e voltando a colocar as roupas, assim como o amigo, retribuindo-lhe o sorriso de forma cúmplice. Gostara do que havia dividido com Duo e esperava que pudessem fazer isso mais vezes... era como se seu corpo houvesse despertado para algo novo e aquelas sensações não saiam de sua memória. Só esperava que seu amigo compartilhasse de seus pensamentos, pois realmente gostara de seus toques e de tocá-lo também. A verdade era que gostava de Duo de um jeito muito especial, como nunca gostara de mais ninguém. Ele era seu melhor amigo, uma das pessoas mais importantes para si.

- Deita aqui do meu lado... isso cansa. – O menino de cabelos longos disse, abraçando Quatre assim que ele se deitara. – Pode dormir, não tem problema.

- Quando eu acordar, posso te beijar de novo? – Pediu, se aconchegando ao corpo de Duo e suspirando pesadamente.

- Claro! Mas esse é o nosso segredo.

E então, o loiro fechou os olhos, agarrando-se mais ao amigo e sorrindo largamente. Era bom estar perto dele assim... e esperava que aquele momento durasse para sempre.


End file.
